A Ryuu Jinchi
by OokamiLover19
Summary: One banished immortal with a beast inside of her finds herself locked in the world of Shinobi. She and her brother find a way to fit into the world since they cannot return to their own, Ryuugoni. Who will she meet throughout her journey and who will she be forced to forget? Gaara X OC
1. Descendants of Ryuugoni

Hello again, this is ookamilover19 here. This is another Gaara X OC fanfic and I want to hear input! Sorry the first chapter doesn't get into the story too much. Its just a preface of sorts so you all know where Mika comes from and what she is and looks like.

WARNING: THIS IS A GAARAXOC NO MATTER WHAT IS WRITTEN IN THIS STORY.

I own nothing from Naruto

Please read and review!

…

…

…

There was a time that an amazing race lived upon the earth with the human races. They were special and were named gods for their abilities. They could transform into dragons, but didn't have any spirit sealed inside of them like Jinchiriki. They learned at a younger age and lived for a long time and didn't age. There were two types of Ryuus: Full and half. Full Ryuus were completely immortal and didn't age past their 18th year. Half Ryuus lived a very long time and aged very slowly, but could be killed.

Mika, the white-haired, pale-blue eyed Ryuu, was an exception to that rule. She couldn't do a full transformation because she had a sibling. Her brother Takeo was her only companion. Both of them had the twin dragon on the back of their necks (picture above).The Ryuus thought that they were cursed because neither of them could transform past getting their wings out and having the traits of the white hair and stormy grey eyes. Their parents hated the cursed children.

Also, inside of Mika was a spirit beast. No one knew how she came to have it inside of her and she was kept away from the rest of her race because she tended to release it quite often in anger. Her beast took on the form of a three-tailed Dragon that stood about 12ft tall and 20ft in length, including the tail. She had full control but was tightly bound to her beast so when she angered, so did he. Luckily, after the first thousand years, she made a truce with her beast so he didn't try to hurt her anymore and force her to release him.

Mika was very different than any Ryuu in another way. She relied on blood, but could drink any blood except the blood of a Ryuu. Her beast was the one who relied on it but he took her energy so she also needed it.

If she had a lover, they had to be Jinchiriki or Ryuu if they went deep into the relationship. If a human had pushed her, then she'd have to go through a stage where she went unconscious for years and when she woke, she wouldn't remember anything ever associated with that lover and her body would look as if she was about 10 or 11.

Generations passed and the human world grew rapidly and started to feel like they were inferior to the Ryuus so they decided they would chase them back to where ever they came from, which was a completely different world. They raged war and most of the half-Ryuus died. The immortals that survived realized that war was pointless and went to their homes, leaving the twins to their fate since they banished them there.

* * *

><p>It has been several thousand years since that war and the humans have forgotten the advanced race so none of them shunned the twins who would appear into society every time there was a huge war. They became known as the Guardians of the Land because they made sure that no blood was shed unless there was a valid reason.<p>

No one remembered where they had originated from and that was good because they had finally found a place where they could fit in. They were like the humans in many ways. They had nature manipulations in Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, and the element of Crystal (which was rare).

They may have been level-headed during the many negotiations, but when Mika was angered, she either injured severely or killed the one who got on her bad side. As the twins studied the humans, they realized that there were other beasts like the one sealed in Mika but they had never heard of a 3-tailed Ryuu before and they didn't have a name for it so when the dragon emerged, everyone started calling it Kaume, meaning demon.

It's rare but once every couple centuries, the Kaume took over in Mika's inability to keep him locked away. When this happens, she was usually in a village. The final time that she actually lost control, the humans had decided that the Guardians of the Land were just a legend because they hadn't appeared in 500 years. So the day she lost control in Suna, a carrier of the Sharingan brought her back under control and that was when they decided that she was just another Jinchiriki, but she was the only one who could control the Ryuu. The Kazekage gave her refuge in the village Hidden in The Sand, Suna, and she wasn't shunned, luckily.

A century later, Mika and Takeo returned to Suna and it was the reign of the Fourth Kazekage. Each Kazekage told the next about the immortal Jinchiriki and Mika was able to go back. This time when she entered the Kazekage's home, she saw a year old red-haired child and she realized what was so familiar about him. He was a host just like her, a host to a one-tailed beast.

…

…

…

…

Don't get too annoyed with this chapter it will start to pick up!


	2. Jinchuuriki's Power

Hello again, as I have promised, the story will start to get interesting! I only own Mika! Please read and review!

…

…

…

I became angered as I learned that humans haven't learned and still wanted to have an ultimate defense in their village. I had endured so much pain in the past 5 thousand years that I could imagine what the boy would go through as he grew up. Instead of losing control, I stormed out of the village and Takeo followed annoyed.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"The Leaf Village… I thought the ancestors of this country learned long ago what happens when they tried to control a tailed beast. It's still hard for me Takeo…" I whispered as tears fell down my cheeks.

"I know, they'll just have to learn the hard way and repeat history. Maybe the Hokage will be able to explain things to us…" Takeo trailed off.

We opened our wings and flew to Konoha to see what we could understand about humans. Once we arrived, we landed outside the Hokage office and walked up. Like my usual habit, I just walked into the office, not bothering to even knock. A group of ANBU was there talking to Sarutobi.

"Mika … Takeo… What an unexpected surprise… What's wrong?" he trailed of seeing my angered face.

"Did you know that the sand had put a tailed beast in the Kazekage's son?" I asked trying to calm down. Takeo held my hand, hoping that it would help some.

"What?" Sarutobi gasped. "His son… he must be stupid in not informing us," he spoke, mostly to himself.

"You knew?" I accused.

"Yes, we have talked about it for the past couple years…" A raged roar outside the village interrupted his next words.

"What was that?" Takeo stammered.

"It's the nine tails… it has finally been awakened…." I spoke, mind distant.

"We need to get you out of…"

"No, I need to go to him… Get an Uchiha out there!" I yelled, jumping out of the window.

People were running in every direction, Shinobi to the raged beast and everyone else scrambling for cover. I saw Minato Namikaze in the streets and I landed next to him. I looked at him and saw that his eyes were slightly red from no sleep.

"Are you well?" I asked.

"Sure, my wife hasn't been doing recovering from her recent delivery of our son, Naruto. He's up almost every night," he sighed.

"I'm sorry, especially with what will happen next."

"Naruto will be able to handle the Kyuubi."

"Mika , are you ready to seal this thing?" Uchiha Madara came to our sides.

"Let's go," I spoke and we ran towards the beast, but I stopped as soon as I got a full view of the beast. "Damn… Are all tailed beasts this big when they have full control? I've never reached that size…"

"Come on!" Madara snapped.

I grabbed them and we jumped onto the Kyuubi's head and started the jutsu to calm the spirit. It started to shrink and when we got the whole Kyuubi under control, it was in a white orb the size of my hands cupped together. We ran back towards the temple and Minato ran to get his wife and child. At the temple, the Uzumaki's arrived from the opposite road and we ran inside. In a side room, we walked to the alter and Kushina placed a blonde haired baby on the hard surface.

"Minato, it has to be you," I whispered and handed him the orb.

"Protect him for us," Kushina smiled and added her Chakra to Minato's as he shoved the orb into Naruto's stomach and it went into him. Minato and Kushina's bodies began to fade as seal spread across Naruto's stomach then they disappeared forever.

I picked up the crying baby and started to sing him to sleep as Madara left, looking grim. I walked to the Hokage office to deliver the news but they already knew once they saw me carrying Naruto. I cradled the child close as I looked at a tired old man and a shocked brother.

"I'll watch him for a year but then I'm done," I whispered.

"Teach me and I'll take care of him," Takeo spoke solemnly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders and looked at the sleeping child. "It's time for me to let you do the battles. I never was good at fighting and I am not as wise as you even if I'm older. There are threats still out there trying to get the tailed-beast's power."

I nodded unwillingly. This would be the first time we would ever be separated. Sarutobi nodded and Takeo and I left the building. We bought a small apartment and for a couple weeks, I taught Takeo all I knew about raising children.

"Let him be able to fend for himself, just be there to make sure he can do it. Once he can do that then you'd be able to return to me. He'll be troublesome but he will be accepted in time. Tell him not to give up trying when he sets his mind on something. If you teach him that, that's what he will live his life by and others will be able to see that he is not a monster as the world sees hosts," I told him the day I had left. "I'll keep in contact."

Then I was gone.

I needed to apologize to the Sand Kazekage for my behavior. What I didn't tell the Kazekage was that he was a cold-hearted man to just put enough power into the sealing to keep the spirit inside the child named Gaara. After that was over with, I went to Lady Chiyo's house. She was sitting on the floor with Sasori who was 10, teaching him puppet jutsu. Sasori was a cute little red-headed boy who didn't know that he would never see his parents again because they were dead and no one even knew yet because they couldn't find the bodies.

"Chiyo, I need to talk to you," I spoke as I walked closer, making my presence known.

"Mika , is that you? You haven't aged a day since your last visit, 20 years ago," Chiyo laughed, standing up. "What is it that you need to talk about?"

I looked at Sasori quickly and looked back at her as I lowered my voice, "Is it possible to talk in another room?"

"Hey Mika," Sasori stood up and hugged my waist. "Have you seen my parents lately?"

"Sorry I haven't, bud, they're still on a mission," I lied.

"Mika , come with me. Sasori keep practicing and we'll be right back out," Chiyo smiled and we walked into the kitchen. "So what is it that you need to keep Sasori in the dark?"

"The leaf has a Jinchiriki as of last night. The nine-tails has come out of hiding and has been put into Uzumaki Naruto."

"So the Fourth and his wife are no longer with us?" she whispered.

"No and there's something else. It's about Sasori's parents…he won't be able to see them again…" I breathed. "They've been dead for a while but no one has found their bodies yet."

"I'll tell him when the village receives the report."

"Well that's it for the moment and I need to return to my tower," I sighed. We walked out to the living room and I smiled. Sasori had gotten a puppet to move. "Good job bud, keep going and you'll be as good as Chiyo. I'll see you around hopefully."

"You're leaving?" he whined as his puppet fell to the ground in his loss of concentration.

"Sorry but I just came on business this time," I crouched in front of him.

"But it's always business when you're here. I never get to see you for long."

"I know but I have a duty to the lands and I don't have much time for hanging with you. I wish I could but if you think about it, I'm in charge of all the different nations."

He pouted as he stood up and hugged me. "Come back as soon as you can."

I stood up as soon as he let go and nodded to Chiyo as I left. I started walking through the streets as something stirred in the back of my mind. I growled at the presence but it didn't go back into its cage like it usually did when I threatened it.

…

…

…

…

…

Do you like it? Hate it? I love many characters of Naruto so I wanted them in this story. To be honest this story was the first Fanfiction I ever wrote on paper. I'm just barely putting it on to the computer. Please review!"


	3. Infiltrations

I'm still going to post this story no matter what people say! There are a few readers like KITERIA who loves my work so even if it's just for her, then so be it! I don't own anything except Mika. Please read and review!

…

…

…

"_**Have you forgotten me?"**_ the voice snapped. _**"You're running from who you are."**_

"_How could I forget? You're in my mind every fuckin' day for the past five thousand years!" I _snapped back. Kaume felt neglected. _"Have you really forgotten your own rules again? A century ago you broke those rules!"_

"_**Rules die-"**_

"_Not between us! Our treaty will never void! We are one and another reason why I would never forget that you're inside me is the fact that you are the reason I am who I am."_

"_**True but it's been a long time since we talked. That's why I had taken over you in your anger a century ago. I was making sure you remembered."**_

"_Go to HELL demon!"_ I growled.

I walked past a few Jounin that stood at the gates and left the village. As soon as I was in the desert, I opened my wings and flew to the tower. The watch tower was just a huge rock pillar that jutted into the sky. It was hollow on the inside with stairs that went from the base up to the five levels. There were holes every now and then near the top that represented windows on the different floors and I flew into a hole on the bottom row. I landed in the bedroom that Takeo and I shared. There were two queen beds and six doors, two led to bathrooms, two to closets, and two led to stairs; one that went up and one that went down.

I summoned Shayla, my eagle and sent a letter to Takeo telling him that I had arrived at the tower then sent her off as I walked into the bathroom. I stripped down and got in the shower. When I came out, I wrapped myself in a towel and went back out, planning on getting dressed but Shayla was already back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My dearest sister:<strong>_

_**The child is growing but it is slow and as much as I wish I was invisible and hide, I cannot. Sarutobi and Iruka keep checking on us which is good. Iruka says that he'll help take care of him when he grows a little bit.**_

_**Another fight with the Kaume? I felt it. Our bond is stronger and I could feel his annoyance and rage…Spiteful beast.**_

_**Sarutobi wants you to go check out what in the world the Feudal Lord is doing, he's getting nervous. He had sent three ANBU but they disappeared, only one broken mask was found by Kakashi Hatake.**_

_**Takeo**_

* * *

><p>I sighed and went to get dressed. I pulled on a black bra and shorts then a fish-net tank top then the same type of shorts. Over that, I put on a skirt that tied on one side at my waist while the other side hit my knee. My shirt hung off my shoulders and hit above my navel.<p>

Everything I wore had low backs or slits in the back so I didn't destroy my clothes every time that I pulled out my wings. I jumped out the window with my wings tight against my back and I plummeted to the earth. About 5 meters from the earth I opened my wings and shot back up into the sky and flew to the Feudal Lords northern estate.

"Shayla," I called and my pure white eagle appeared.

"Yes, milady?"

"Go to the third and tell him to send Kakashi Hatake of the ANBU and Asuma Sarutobi to meet me at the southern border of the Feudal Lord's Estate. Tell Takeo nothing."

She flew off without another word.

When I was close to the estate, I knew that the two men I asked for were below me. I flew lower over the tree line then found a place to land ahead of them and landed lithely on a branch. They stopped before me as I put my wings away.

"I'm assuming that you're Mika ," Asuma spoke. He had black hair and a beard that went from his hairline all the way to his chin. In the corner of his mouth was a cigarette.

"I forget that you haven't officially met me," I laughed.

"_**You could kill them instantly if you lost any control over me, Mika,"**_ Kaume's voice laughed in my head and I winced.

"Mika ?" the silver-haired masked ANBU jumped to my branch and grabbed my upper arm as I swayed.

"Sorry, Kaume is very bored and doesn't like his cage," I whispered.

"You're the three-tailed Ryuu Jinchiriki?" Asuma gasped.

"Yes she is," spoke a deep-voiced male.

"Jiraiya? Didn't expect to see you around parts like these," Kakashi smiled.

"Why are you here? Aren't you in the middle of writing some book?" I laughed.

Kakashi's posture straightened.

"You had to mention that in front of him?" Jiraiya groaned saw Kakashi straighten up.

I sighed, realizing he was probably some closet pervert like Jiraiya. In seconds, Kakashi was upside-down with one of Kaume's tails in red-chakra wrapped around his ankle. The other two chakra tails floated around behind me.

"AHH!" yelled the struggling ANBU.

"Would you look at that… she has perfect control," Jiraiya laughed as he pulled out his notebook and jotted a few things down.

I released Kakashi as Shayla appeared and landed on the branch next to me. There were several cloaks on her back and I smiled. I threw a cloak at the three of them and then put on my silver cloak that had jewels at the bottom.

"You are always thinking ahead, Shayla. These cloaks will help our disguise. We need to get into the Feudal Lord's estate and figure out his plans. You are going to take me in and treat me as if I was a present and I'll get what we need."

"Why you?" Asuma asked, putting on his cloak.

"I cannot die so it's perfectly reasonable for me to go. Rendezvous will be just past the far prison. Stay near the gates so when I get the information, I can find you easy."

Jiraiya took point while Asuma and Kakashi stood behind me as we made our way through the rest of the forest and entered the gates. Once inside the courtyard, people looked at us but didn't say anything and went back to doing their work. Once we entered the building though, we were stopped by a man in a black face mask.

"State your business and what area you positioned at," he demanded.

"We are stationed at the far prison and we have a gift for our master," Jiraiya spoke.

"Show me," he demanded, trying to see my face under the hood. Kakashi grabbed my hood and pulled it back roughly and I growled, but didn't take my eyes off the masked man. "A child?"

"Whore…she's close to nineteen, I think," Jiraiya laughed. "If our master doesn't want her, I would take her."

"That won't be necessary, but I'll take her myself. You three can go back to your stations."

I heard that someone was about to protest but I walked forward and stood next to the man, giving my companions a warning look that told them to get out while they can. They took the hint and walked back outside and I turned towards the man.

"I don't like to be kept waiting. I was hired for the Feudal Lord's enterta…"

SLAP! The masked man's hand connected with my face and I stumbled backwards and fell. As I stood back up, I kept my gaze on the ground.

"As one of the Feudal Lord's personal guards, I must make sure things that go to him are not dangerous. Follow me," he ordered.

"Very well," I spoke calmly.

"You're not from the five main countries are you?" he spoke over his shoulder.

"No. So…how would you make sure that I'm not dangerous," I growled pulling him into a side hallway. "Take off the mask..."

His hand connected with my face once again but not so hard and I sighed. He was going to be stubborn and act like the perfect soldier. A prisoner wasn't supposed to talk or do anything besides obey orders if they wanted to survive. He grabbed my arm and dragged me back out of the side hallway and dragged me down a flight of stairs into a room.

When he turned on the light, I realized he had dragged me into a bedroom and I felt like laughing as I pulled off my cloak. He pulled off his cloak and mask and turned to me. He was probably in his twenties with cropped short blond hair. He grabbed my cloak and took it off. I remained silent but also made it hard on him as I remained as still as a rock. His hands went over my body, patting me down for weapons then when he was done, he smiled and handed me a glass of wine.

"Why are you working for the Feudal Lord?" I asked, taking a sip.

"My parents put me in his service as a boy and I've been ordered to stay here. If I had ever left, it would bring shame to my clan," he spoke, not looking at me. "They died a few years ago, but I don't have anywhere else to go so I've just stayed."

"What if you came with me?" I whispered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I am actually on a mission and this cover was the best way to get in. If you helped me then you could come back to the leaf," I put the glass down.

"Really, what kind of mission?" he put his own glass down.

"We need information on the Feudal Lord. A few of our people disappeared and we came to investigate."

"Weird, I'd like to help but a betrayal of the Feudal Lord is like treason in this environment. I cannot disobey his will," he frowned then put his mask and cloak on. "Come, I'll take you up to see him."

"You're still going to help me?"

"I'll just play ignorant if he ever asked. To everyone else, you're just a whore hired by fellow comrades to please the Feudal Lord," he laughed. "I'll help you behind everyone's back."

I pulled on my cloak and pulled up the hood as we left the room and went back up the stairs. He led me towards the main hall and we entered a huge room where there were many people eating. The chatter that had been so loud I couldn't think, silenced as they saw me. When we were in front of the feudal lord, I bowed respectfully.

"Who are you?" the older man snapped as he bit into a chicken leg.

"I am Mika, my lord. I was hired by some of your men to entertain you," I smiled taking off my hood.

"Interesting, Hiroku, who brought her?"

"Just a team from your farthest prison," Hiroku spoke.

"Take her up to my office, I would like to talk to her as soon as I finish my meal," the feudal lord grinned as he shoved roll into his mouth.

I followed Hiroku out and he took me up a few flights of stairs and brought me into a study with hundreds of different scrolls and books. I took of my cloak and wrapped in over my arms as they were crossed across my chest. The Feudal lord did not know anything about manners and eating etiquette.

Sometime later, the Feudal lord finally trudged in. He was very large around the waist and I assumed it was from his constant eating. He sat at his desk and eyed me up and down. I wanted to roll my eyes and slap him but I needed answers first.

"So Mika, what exactly have you been hired to do?" he smiled, a perverted expression on his face just like Jiraiya would get sometimes.

"Many things but first I have a question…" I jumped at him, releasing my tails and dug them into his shoulders. "Where are the ANBU Black Ops?"

"A spy of the Leaf… good cover in getting into my estate but don't think you'll get answers so easily. What kind of Jinchiriki are you exactly?" he gasped as he started to feel the burn of the red chakra.

"Not only am I a Ryuu, but I immortal," I hissed. "You won't be able to kill me. Where are they?"

…

…

…

I just love Ero-sensei! He is my idol and reminds me of many friends of mine! Please review!


	4. Precautions and Poisons

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT MIKA.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

"We killed them," he smiled painfully and then a door opened behind me and I felt an arrow slice through my leg then it embedded itself into the Feudal Lords lower arm.

I jerked the arrow out of my leg as I put my tails away and landed next to the window. Four men were near the door with weapons out. I looked at Hiroku and he nodded. He grabbed my cloak then jumped at me, pushing us both out the window and into the lake three levels below.

* * *

><p>When Hiroku resurfaced the water, he saw the girl unconscious in the shallows. He picked her up and carried her deep into the forest before stopping. He cleaned her wound as best as he could with no supplies and ripped part of her cloak to bandage it. Then he pulled her onto his back and headed towards the far prison, hoping to run into her team to get her medical attention. She hadn't moved once since the fall.<p>

"Halt, who goes there?" Three cloaked figures came out from behind trees, swords drawn.

"I am Hiroku, are you the three that brought the Feudal Lord the child?" Hiroku spoke, keeping the girl hidden on his back.

"Yes sir, what of it?"

"She's injured and I know about your mission," he spoke quickly as he pulled her off his back and lowered her to the ground. She was still unconscious. "I had been forced into serving the Feudal Lord and when she got injured, I decided to help her. It's been hours since we hit the lake's surface and she still hasn't responded."

"Jiraiya, can you heal her?" one asked as they all took off their hoods. The one who had spoke was wearing an ANBU mask from the leaf.

"Yes," the one with white hair spoke and knelt besides Mika.

He took the bandages off her thigh and looked at the damage before moving. He pressed his hands to both sides of the wound and a green light emanated from his palms. After a few minutes of silence, Mika's eyes finally opened.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Jiraiya kneeling next to me then things around me became more focused. Kakashi and Asuma were nearby and also a man in a black mask was on the other side of me. I blinked and tried to remember what had happened for me to be in the middle of the woods.<p>

"Jiraiya…?" I spoke weakly.

"Hey little princess, welcome back," he smiled.

I tired sitting up, but failed miserably as I started to panic from not knowing what was going on. "What happened? How did I get here?"

"Mika , calm down, from what Hiroku said," Jiraiya pointed to the black-masked man, "the mission was unsuccessful and the feudal lord injured you… Geez, Hiroku, take off the damn mask. She has short-term memory loss and you're freaking her out," Jiraiya snapped.

As the mask fell away, images came rushing into my mind, tripping over each other to get into order of what happened. I moved my hand over my thigh then felt a warm liquid. I bolted upright to see what the extent of the injury was and fell against Jiraiya.

"I thought you healed her," Asuma growled.

"I did the exact motions but I guess I could only revive her. She is a Ryuu Jinchiriki after all, they heal differently," Jiraiya frowned as he made me lay back down and wrapped my leg.

A flapping of wings, brought us all to attention. Shayla descended and landed near me. I stroked her head and she sighed. "Shayla, fly to the leaf and tell the third that the mission was unsuccessful. We'll wait nearby and are ready for further orders, even though I'm injured."

"Yes, milady," she replied and flew off.

"Let's get away from the Feudal Lord's estate and find a better place to lay low 'til Shayla comes back." I was struggling to get enough energy to talk.

"Okay and no more orders 'til you recover," Jiraiya growled.

"Fine, Jiraiya take charge. We need to get somewhere so I can feed," I whispered as Jiraiya pulled me into his arms.

"Asuma take point, Hiroku if you are going to join us, you follow right after him. Mika and I'll go next and Hatake take back. The most important thing is to make sure Mika can recover quickly," Jiraiya ordered, only he knew my secret of needing blood.

We got on the move and found a cave near a Lake about 10 Kilometers away from the estate. Jiraiya kept me in the cover of the forest trees while Kakashi hunted and the other two set up camp. I drained the fox Kakashi brought after he went to check on the other two then I was laid on a bed roll outside the cave by my own requests.

Shayla landing on the ground next to me, aroused me from sleep. I sat up and saw that Kakashi was on parole duty. He came over and crouched next to me and Shayla ready to hear our orders.

"Sarutobi suggest that you return to the village, also keep an eye on the run-off guard. No one just leaves the Feudal Lord like that, even if they were forced into servitude. Hiroku was one of his personal guards so just watch closely," Shayla whispered.

"Thank you Shayla, you may return home." The eagle nodded and flew off. "Kakashi, she's right… can you and Asuma make a couple clones that look like ANBU? We could say that they were reinforcements that had been delayed to get here," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, I'll go wake him," he nodded. He created two clones, making them have the ANBU cloak on then left. Before everyone else woke up, I was surrounded by the four 'ANBU' who were helping me stand.

"You don't trust me, do you?" Hiroku smiled as he came out with Jiraiya.

"It's not that, we knew we had reinforcements coming so they'll just join us on the way home since Mika is in a very vulnerable position. Plus, it's our orders," Kakashi snapped, he seemed pissed by Hiroku's demeanor.

"What's the plan Hatake?" Jiraiya spoke, coming to my side.

"We go back to the village. Asuma take point then the ANBU and Hiroku will go next. Jiraiya will help Mika and I'll take the end again. It is our main goal to make sure Mika heals. Let's head out," Kakashi ordered.

At first I tried walking wile Jiraiya had one arm around my waist but my leg didn't take the weight well so Kakashi came to my other side and we hurried through the trees. The journey was strenuous and at one point I went unconscious because I woke up in a hospital. Blood was being pumped into my system and I heard the constant beep of the heart monitor. I heard the clatter of something hit the floor and then the cooing of a baby. I turned my head and saw Takeo sitting on the couch with Naruto on the floor.

"He's grown a bit," I whispered, and Takeo jumped slightly.

"Mika , your awake!" he smiled and hurried to my side. "You've been unconscious for a month since Jiraiya brought you into the hospital."

"If we hadn't gone different ways, you wouldn't have been hurt," he whispered.

"No, it's not your fault. Kaume got angry that I put him back in his cage. The feudal lord angered me and then when his soldiers came in, I put him in his cage," I laughed weakly.

Then I went into a series of wracking coughs, coughing up blood as Jiraiya, Kakashi (who was no longer wearing his ANBU mask, looked about 16 or 17), and Sarutobi came in. Naruto inched his way over to the new arrivals while giggling. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and let it fall to my side from my loss of energy.

"The child is progressing fast," Sarutobi smiled, stepping around the child.

"Are you okay, Mika ?" Hatake asked.

"I don't know… I've never been sick before and here I am coughing up blood…am I dying?" my voice broke.

"What happened inside the Feudal Lord's estate?" Hatake interrogated.

"Hiroku let me away as soon as you left and gave me some wine as soon as he made sure that I had no weapons then took me to see him. In his office, I got angered and some soldiers came in and an arrow went through my leg. Then Hiroku grabbed me and jumped out the window," I whispered, and went into another blood coughing fit.

"Get the prisoner up here now," Sarutobi snapped and Jiraiya disappeared out of the room. "Takeo, take the child home. He doesn't need to be in this negative environment."

Takeo nodded. He squeezed my hand and then grabbed the child and his toy and left. Moments later, Jiraiya, two ANBU guards, and Hiroku who was chained at the wrists came in. He seemed stoic and it made me angered.

"Did you poison her?" Hatake snapped.

"What's her deal?" he looked at me and amusement filled his eyes. "Ahh, coughing up blood now, are we?"

"What did you do to her?" he yelled, drawing a kunai and throwing Hiroku into the wall and pressed the blade to his throat.

"In the wine I gave her, was a poison that would kill her. My lord doesn't like his bed mates to talk so we kill them. I'm surprised that she's still alive though. It usually kills the taker in 72 hours," Hiroku smiled. "The only way to destroy the poison is to burn it but that would kill her."

"Jiraiya…take him…to an empty…field. Hatake…help me please…" I coughed.

Hatake shoved Hiroku once then released him and came to me. He pulled out all the tubes and wires then cradled my in his arms and jumped out the window. The rest of the group followed, confused, but hoping I had some plan.

…

…

…

Any one liking it or confused? Please review!


	5. Dreams or Memories

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

"Ka…kashi… once you place me…in the center of that… field… get everyone to cover… I'm not sure what Kaume could do… once I… release him…" I whispered.

"Will you be okay?"

"Yes… though I'll kill that man…" I growled as I started coughing again.

"Make sure you keep a good grip of your control over it," he whispered, lowering me to the floor.

"Thanks for your concern," I smiled, kissing his cheek.

His one eye that I could see, widened as he stood up and stepped back a few feet as Jiraiya threw Hiroku to the ground next to me. I nodded to them and they ran back towards the cover of the trees and I rested my eyes on Hiroku, who was standing up. He felt my gaze on his back and turned to look down at me and he froze seeing the anger.

"Poisoning me was a huge mistake," I growled, summoning Kaume.

All three tails surrounded me as a black chakra surrounded my body, burning my flesh and leaving only the black currents of chakra as my body took on the form of a mini chakra dragon. I cut all control from Kaume and my body shifted and changed to its full height of Kaume's form. Now we were twice the height of Hiroku who was standing frozen in place, staring up at us.

'_If I give you control, don't destroy anything important. Enjoy killing that human,' _I thought bored.

'_**Thank you, Mika,'**_ my beast replied happily and pounced at the human who was now trying to run away.

He roared happy at the game that the human was giving him and kept jumping after him, shaking the ground. After a bit, Hiroku was tiring and slowing down and got caught in the claws of Kaume. Kaume opened his mouth and released his fire, burning Hiroku beyond recognition. His wings opened and jumped into the sky, elated with the feeling of being free, even if it was for a few moments. Eventually, he landed back on ground and gave me control again as he crawled into his cage.

'_Heal me and maybe I'll let you out more often,'_ I thought through my pain.

'_**Deal… you know what? I am beginning to think that you have a thing for mister ANBU copy master, Kakashi Hatake.'**_ Kaume laughed as he started to heal me.

'_Shut up,'_ I laughed.

Everyone started running towards me, worried. I was on my side, curled up in a loose fetal position, my breathing labored. Kakashi reached me first and he gasped quietly as he saw all my burns as they were being healed. By the time everyone else got to me, I was healed.

"Is the poison gone?" Sarutobi demanded.

Kakashi helped me stand as I nodded. I almost let go of him but I swayed and fell against his firm chest. I groaned, feeling vulnerable that I needed help just standing and remembered what Kaume said about him.

"You need rest," Kakashi ordered.

"I know…" my legs gave out and Kakashi pulled me into his arms, bridal style.

"Kakashi, take her to your apartment and make sure she rests. That is your mission 'til further orders," the third spoke.

"Yes sir."

"Kakashi carried me away towards the village, but as soon as we were hidden from sight in the trees, he changed directions. I closed my eyes, not caring. I was too exhausted at the moment.

The moment Kakashi stopped walking I opened my eyes and found myself in a clearing next to a large pond. The wind flew around us gently and I smiled as I took in the beauty. Kakashi set me on the ground and sat next to me.

"I thought you were ordered to make sure I rest," I was confused now.

"Yes, that's true, but he never said when," he smiled through his fabric mask that covered the bottom half of his face.

I turned my torso to face him and my hand came up and slid his forehead protector off, revealing his Sharingan eye. His body was tense and his eyes held confusion and a little bit of anger, but he didn't move. I slid my hands down and pulled down the mask slowly, while watching his eyes to see if he would actually stop me. There were no scars or deformities besides the one scar over his Sharingan eye. I placed my right hand on his smooth cheek and he turned his face into my hand as his eyes closed.

'_**You can tell he has feelings for you,'**_ Kaume whispered softly, _**'but he is human so you mustn't let this relationship go too far.'**_

I agreed internally and sighed. I leaned forward slowly, wanting to close the space between us. His eyes opened when we were inches away from each other and his eyes were guarded. I pulled back and turned away from him, sadly.

"Sorry," I whispered.

The clearing became quiet and I studied the beauty of nature. Some insects were flashing across the water's surface as small ripples hit lily pads as fish jumped out of the water, trying to eat the insects that danced across its surface. The wind picked up a little and blew my waist-length hair around.

A hand pulled my hair out of my face and Kakashi made me look at him. I was surprised by the closeness but didn't flinch. Internally I smiled as I closed the distance quickly and pressed my lips to his then pulled back waiting for a reaction.

His hand slid away from my face and he blinked, obviously surprised. There was also another emotion dancing across his face that I didn't understand so I looked away. I looked down at my hands and picked at my sharp claws; another trait from being a Ryuu, my fangs developed after the many millennia of drinking blood.

"Will you stop looking away from me?" he sighed exasperated.

I refused, but did say something. "I'm tired, Hatake. I think it's time that I got some rest. There's still some pain from transforming…"

"Did you know how much you would actually be hurt from releasing Kaume?"

"Yes…" my voice broke as a few tears fell. "The tailed-demon's chakra will always harm the host, but their chakra can also heal."

It became quiet for a few minutes before he spoke again. "Are you ready to go back to the village?"

I looked at him and nodded. He recovered his face and slid his head protector back on over his red eye then he stood and pulled me into his arms. He ran easily and didn't put me down to even open his apartment's door. From what I could see there was a hallway with a few doors going away from it. The living room was connected to the kitchen and there was a couch and coffee table that had books littered over it.

He walked into the first door on the left and placed me on the bed. I looked around and saw that it was his room and my mind went blank in my shock. He pulled a blanket over me then left so I could sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>There was fire everywhere. People were screaming, crying for help and running away from the destroyed village. There was a small girl, maybe seven years old who was holding a teddy bear by its arm and stood in the center of the destroyed village, confused. She was not injured in any way and every Ryuu that passed growled at her before bolting away.<strong>_

_**She collapsed by the dry fountain only to be woken later by men in black cloaks with red clouds on them. They had black masks covering their face and they grabbed her and chained her up and disappeared only to reappear in a cave. The child was tear-stricken as her captures chained her from the ceiling. One masked man, who had bright red hair, pulled something from his arm and produced a whip that was laced with some green liquid.**_

_**He lashed the whip to her back and the young child let loose a blood-curdling scream, wishing she could have just listened and stayed with her brother. The man whipped her 'til she went unconscious and laughed as he left the cave. **_

_**Unfortunately, in her unconscious state, she didn't get any peace. A monster came forth in the image of a dragon and attacked her mentally, screaming at her to release him from his cage.**_

_**So much pain devoured the child…**_

* * *

><p>"Mika!" I was shaken awake as a voice yelled at me. I bolted into a sitting position, breathing hard and covered in a cold sweat. Kakashi was sitting next to me, shirtless, concerned. "Are you okay?"<p>

"It was only a dream…" I whispered, trying to reassure myself. "It was only a…"

'_**Sorry child, but it was no dream," **_came the voice of an anguished Kaume. _**'It was during your first few years that you started to notice that you were different besides not able to do a full transformation. When you started producing fire from your hands when angered. Those men captured you then tortured you, awakening me inside of you. I'm sorry for all the pain…that was a lot to deal with, even from my perspective. By the way, Kakashi is still next to you.'**_

I pulled my knees to my chest, shaking as I realized that Kaume was right. It wasn't a dream…it was a memory. As my shock dissolved, I started to cry. Kakashi pulled me into his arms and arranged me in his lap, comfortably. He held me close, even though he had no clue why I was acting so scared. After a while when my tears slowed, I started to talk.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"What for?" he asked, looking down at me.

"For making you feel uncomfortable with this."

"It's not uncomfortable. I'm just slightly confused at why you would reacted this way to just having a nightmare. What was it about? At first, you were whimpering then you started screaming and convulsing."

"It was an old memory…" I looked at my hands. "I was captured by these men and they tortured me with a poisoned whip that awoke Kaume for the first time. I may have been 500 years old at the time but I still was about 6 or 7 in your terms. We grew slower than humans. Anyway, while I was being beaten physically, Kaume attacked mentally, wanting out."

"He talks to you?"

"Yeah, a lot lately. After the first thousand years of him torturing me, we finally came to a truce and have become like friends in a way, but sometimes he gets restless," I laughed weakly. "He likes you, by the way. Thinks you're very entertaining when your control slips."

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	6. Fun and History

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

"Hn… What about you? Do you like me?" he whispered, seriously.

I looked up at him and saw the same expression that he had in the clearing that had confused me. This time there was also a searching for my reply. If I hadn't known any better, that look was a passionately filled emotion that he could just keep hidden by acting emotionless, but it was all in the eyes.

I brought myself closer to him and kissed him lightly. "How's that for an answer?"

He laughed quietly and pulled me with him as we laid down. "Go back to sleep, I'll be here. I'll protect you."

I rolled off of him and snuggled into his side. His arms came around me and wrapped around my waist and I felt his heartbeat slow and he was already asleep. I closed my eyes and drifted off, all dreams stayed away.

When I woke up, I felt the sun on me from through the window blinds. Also I felt Kakashi's hands on my back. I opened my eyes and looked up. He was still asleep. I realized that in that moment that my hands were on his sculpted, bare chest. I moved my hands across his chest, gently, tracing his muscles and I felt him shiver slightly as he woke up.

"Morning," I smiled, sitting up.

"I can tell you slept well," he laughed, sitting up as well. "Are you hungry?"

I was about to answer when there was a knock on the door. Kakashi walked into the closet to dress and I stumbled out of the room to answer the door. Jiraiya was leaning against the railing right in front of the door, annoyed.

"Hey, princess, how are you?" Jiraiya spoke and I smiled. "When was your last feeding?" he whispered, looking past me to make sure Kakashi wasn't there.

"Since that fox," I sighed. "I'm going to need to feed again sometime."

He nodded then asked, "Kakashi here?"

"What do you want, Jiraiya?" Kakashi came in, wearing his under-armor shirt that had an elongated color so it was able to cover his face easily which it was.

"Are you free right now?" Jiraiya pushed off against the railing to stand straight and walked into the entry way of Kakashi's apartment.

"No, remember I'm still working."

"She's fine…" I became light-headed from standing and fell against Jiraiya. "I take that back…"

Kakashi picked me up and carried me to the couch, while Jiraiya made himself at home. Kakashi pulled a blanket over me and pressed a hand to my forehead to see if I had a fever, which I didn't. Jiraiya leaned against the wall and watched us through slightly narrowed eyes.

"You're pale… do you need anything?" Kakashi whispered.

"Just some food…" I whispered, breathless.

He nodded and walked into the kitchen. Jiraiya looked at me for a second then followed Kakashi. I smiled slightly and snuggled against the couch pillows.

"Kakashi what are you thinking? She's immortal…" Jiraiya growled softly, thinking I wouldn't be able to hear.

That was one of the few things Jiraiya didn't know, I had amazing hearing… among other quirks that I had from being a Ryuu.

"What are you talking about?" Kakashi snapped.

"I followed you in the woods. Kissing her? What are you thinking?"

"I'm not," Kakashi laughed. "I think I'm falling for her."

Then they came back to the living room. Kakashi sat on the couch next to me and Jiraiya sat on a chair across the coffee table. I showed no emotion and ate the eggs that Kakashi made me. As soon as I finished, I placed the plate on the coffee table and laid down on the couch, resting my feet in Kakashi's lap and closed my eyes. When they thought I was asleep, they started talking again.

"Kakashi…"

"Did you come here to criticize me?" Kakashi snapped. "I have a life that is none of your business."

"I just don't want to see you hurt if she decides to leave you," Jiraiya sighed, he knew my disability with human lovers personally.

"If that happens, then I'll accept it. I understand that she's immortal and is a host to Kaume. I get that, but I don't care what is inside of her, I love her for her."

I rolled on the couch so my face was hidden in the pillows, just in case any emotion became uncontrolled. It was quiet for a few seconds before their conversation picked back up.

"Very well, Kakashi, just be careful," Jiraiya sighed standing up.

"I will, see ya later," Kakashi spoke, his voice tight.

The front door opened and closed, announcing that Jiraiya left. My body completely relaxed and I drifted off into blissful slumber.

Hours later, I was woken by Kakashi moving my feet and standing up. I rolled over and opened my eyes. He had walked over to the window and was staring outside. I sat up slightly and watched him, quietly.

When he turned around, he was surprised that I was awake. I smiled and he sat back down beside me. I moved closer and pulled the mask down so his face was uncovered again. He grabbed me and pulled me into his lap. I giggled quietly and we sat there for a while before conversation arose between us.

"I overheard your conversations with Jiraiya," I whispered, nuzzling his neck.

"I noticed. After Jiraiya left, I saw and felt you relax and it doesn't surprise me that you heard us in the kitchen," he smiled.

"You really don't care what I am?"

"No, you don't scare me that much. I know that you sometimes lose your temper, but that happens to everyone. I've seen the Kaume and have heard of how destructive he can be, but the truth is…you still have control of him. You're friends with him and that's not heard of between hosts and their beasts. But what do I know, I'm only 16," he smiled kissing my forehead.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer and pressed my lips to his. He responded happily this time and took control. His tongue skimmed over my bottom lip, asking for entrance and I complied. I shifted so I was straddling him and his hands went to my waist, pulling me against him roughly. I moved my hips against him and felt him shutter as he hardened under me.

When we finally broke for air, we were both gasping for air. I let my hands slid down to his chest and rested my forehead against his chin, trying to calm my breathing. His hands loosened around my waist and slid them up and down my sides.

I moved my head so my face was touching his neck. Kakashi's hands slid down to my thighs and stood up. I wrapped my arms around his neck again as he started walking and then wrapped my legs around his waist. He carried me to his room and laid me on the bed.

He pulled off his shirt and hovered over me and kissed me. His hands slid to the bottom of my tank top and pulled it off as we took a quick breath. I wrapped my legs around his waist again and he slid his hands all over me as his lips went lower to my neck then to my collarbone and then to the tops of my breasts that were not covered by my bra.

He grinded against me as he went to suck and nibble on my neck, making me moan quietly. I felt his lips lift into a smile and he ground into me again, only harder this time. My hands flew to his hair and I gripped him tightly, urging him to continue, but…

There was a knock on the door and Kakashi stopped moving. He growled and got off of me and found his shirt, covered his face and left to see who was at the door. I got under the covers of Kakashi's bed, trying to ignore the squeals of a woman.

"Surprise!" the voice of a woman laughed. "We brought sake!"

"Tsunade, as much as I appreciate you bringing this, I'm busy," Kakashi growled.

"With what, ignoring your comrades?" the woman snapped. "I don't care, I brought this for you and had to walk all the way… what is that power?" her anger ebbed. "It reminds me of when I go visit Takeo and that child he's watching…"

"Tsunade, you drunk, get out!" Kakashi snapped.

"Why?" the female whined.

"Because Mika is trying to recover being poisoned and Lord Sarutobi didn't want her in the hospital since they couldn't do anything for her anyway."

"Who's Mika ?" Tsunade was lost.

"She's the 3-tailed Ryuu," I heard Asuma whisper.

"I could heal her," Tsunade offered.

"No medical Ninjutsu will work, she doesn't heal like us. Plus she's Takeo's sister," Kakashi sighed.

"Could I meet her?"

"If she's awake and willing."

Kakashi walked down the hall and opened the bedroom door, inquiring, knowing that I heard everything they said. I nodded, making sure the blankets covered me. Then a busty blond woman came in with Kakashi. I heard Asuma in the kitchen.

"Hello Tsunade," I whispered.

"Mika , right?" she asked and I nodded.

"If you go wait in the living room, I'll come out and answer any questions you have," I spoke quickly and she left.

Kakashi closed the door and came closer as I sat up. He grabbed my tank top and looked at me then frowned and went into his closet and came out with a t-shirt. I looked at him questioningly until he pointed at my neck and I laughed as I stood up, turning my back to him.

"What happened?" he gasped as he saw the scars on my back.

"Remember that dream I told you about the other day?" he nodded as I pulled on the shirt. "These are the scars from that man's whip. He only whipped me that one day because he knew the poison would do the rest."

He nodded and pulled me into his chest before placing his masked lips on my forehead. I smiled and he pulled me into his arms and carried me to the living room and placed me on the couch then he sat next to me. Tsunade was sitting on a chair, holding a glass that I knew had sake from the smell as Asuma just held a cigarette in his mouth sitting in the other chair.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"First off, I've heard rumors about you. Are you really immortal? Was it you that almost destroyed Suna a century ago? Where did you grow up…?"

"Okay, slow down…" I laughed. "Two your first two questions, yes. As to where I grew up, I've lived on this planet most of my life. I spent probably about only 10 years of the five millennia I've been alive on Ryuugoni, which is my birth world. My attack on Suna wasn't exactly my fault. One of the Shinobi angered me and my restless beast took over while I was in my rage and wouldn't give me control."

"He got restless?"

"Yes, he felt neglected because he's always locked in a cage in my mind. I'd say he is very egotistical and feels like he needs to show his true form every now and then…"

'_**Egotistical?'**_ Kaume exclaimed, shocked.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	7. Kaume's Sickness

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

'_Oh, get back into your cage, and you know it's true,'_ I snapped.

Tsunade questioned me about almost my whole life, but one question stumped me at the end of the day:

"Did you ever have any lovers?"

I felt Kakashi stiffen next to me and I frowned as I looked at my hands. I searched my memories and found mostly battles after battles and dealing with keeping the lands peaceful. I felt Kaume wake up and he was abnormally quiet as I searched my memories. A few men popped into my mind, the first Hokage, a man with the Hidden Mist head protector, Jiraiya…

"From what I can remember, the only companion I ever had was my brother. Other than being with him all the time, I was making sure the nations were peaceful," I spoke finally, which made Kakashi relax visibly.

* * *

><p>The sun was going down and I felt like Mika was almost at her limit. She had been answering questions all day. Asuma was highly intrigued at Mika 's life story and Tsunade was hiccupping while asking more questions. I turned my gaze to Mika and saw the exhaustion in her eyes.<p>

"Tsunade, I think It's time for you two to leave," I interrupted her as she started to ask another question.

Tsunade looked at me then looked back at Mika then nodded and stood up. She swayed and Asuma quickly steadied her. I stood up and made sure they left then walked back to the couch where Mika was lying down, staring at the ceiling and I swear I saw something sparkle on her cheek from the setting sun.

"Are you okay?" I knelt by her.

"I don't understand…why am I so weak? I can't even stand without falling…" her voice quavered, tears spilling over.

"You're still recovering from the poison and transforming into Kaume…"

"That's not it… A century when we raged around destroying everything, I was hurt worst afterwards because I stayed in that form longer and I had recovered in seconds."

I pulled her into my arms and carried her to my room. I laid her under the covers. Then I pulled off my under armor and got under the covers with her. She snuggled close to me and she slowly drifted to sleep. I watched her for the longest time before relaxing and falling asleep myself.

I was woken in the middle of the night by Mika . She was whimpering and seizing up. I shook her lightly, but nothing happened. I shook harder, nothing. I tried slapping but no avail. I summoned Pakkun and sent him after Tsunade. She came through the bedroom door minutes later. I was huddled in a corner hiding my face.

"What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," I whispered, anguished. "I've tried everything to wake her but nothing happened. Please try to fix this, whatever it is."

"I'll try, Pakkun summon Lady Chiyo and bring her immediately," Tsunade ordered.

"I'm sorry but I don't think I'd be fast enough," the dog whined.

"Then go to the third and tell him to send a messenger bird!" the dog scrambled out of the room. Tsunade was able to stop the seizures and whimpering and placed her in a coma.

"This is beyond me. We depend on Lady Chiyo now," she sighed and I nodded, keeping my face hidden. "What…Mika gets to see your full face and I don't," she teased.

I remained silent.

"Kakashi?" I looked at her, covering my lower face with my hand. "Do you love her?"

"…yes…" I whispered almost inaudibly. "Would you hand me my shirt. It's by your foot."

She kicked it to me and looked away respectfully as I stood up and slid it on and covered my face. We didn't speak at ll. It wasn't awkward but it was kinda weird that we weren't arguing or something. I stood next to the window and Tsunade sat on the edge of the bed, watching Mika for any signs of improvement or not. About 12 hours later, Lady Chiyo came in with two sand Jounin and a red haired boy.

"What's wrong with my Mika?" the boy asked, scared.

"Sasori, go stand by Kakashi at the window," Lady Chiyo ordered and looked over Mika.

I slid to the ground in my corner as the boy came over and sat near me.

"Hi," he smiled and I nodded in recognition.

Sasori noticed my quiet demeanor and copied my every movement until he got bored. He pulled out two puppets and using chakra, he started to play with them and I drifted off into sleep.

Hours later, I was shaken awake by Tsunade. "Kakashi, she is starting to respond to a treatment that Lady Chiyo created. Turns out that poison got the Kaume sick before it fully dissipated, weakening both of them. She woke for a couple seconds saying that he was sick. They are recovering well."

I nodded and looked around as I stood up. The boy Sasori, was cuddled next to Mika and I glared. Tsunade noticed my glare and laughed.

"The boy has known her longer than you. He has known her his whole life. She's the sister he never had," she whispered and my glare dissolved. I sighed inaudibly and watched the child as he had his head on Mika 's stomach.

We both started to drift off to sleep, exhausted. What felt like minutes later, we were jerked to awareness by a blood-curdling scream. I stood up and felt a need to get the boy out of there.

"Sasori come here," I ordered and he scrambled to me, eyes wide.

I picked him up and ran out of the house, past Lady Chiyo as she ran into the bedroom. As soon as I was in the center of Konoha, I stopped running and put Sasori down so he could walk around. I checked on him periodically and I saw tears running down his cheeks.

"Are you hungry?" I asked and he nodded.

We went to the ramen shop and I bought him some Miso Ramen. He ate silently and I sighed. A few people were confused at seeing me with the boy but luckily no one dared to ask me. When he was done, I put him on my back and jumped up to the cliff above the Hokage heads and sat on an empty bench.

"Will my Mika be okay?" he whispered.

"Lady Chiyo will make sure she gets better," I replied.

"Wow, look at the village," he laughed as he looked at the village.

"Don't get a sight like this often do you."

"No, Suna at night is just a bunch of scattered lights." He looked sad. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You didn't need to be there to hear her in pain. Plus you looked scared."

"Thank you, Granny Chiyo brought me along because my parents are on a very long mission."

Sasori laid down on the bench and eventually fell asleep. I watched the village and was filled with peace for once. Hours later, Tsunade walked up with a small wound on her left temple.

"Hey," she whispered, seeing Sasori asleep.

"What happened to your face?"

"Mika attacked me. That sickness that hit Kaume was nasty. Three chakra tails emerged attacking around her. One sliced my face and another hit her back, that wasn't pretty to deal with. It won't heal and neither will mine. Chiyo says it's something to do with it being jinchiriki chakra that attacked us. She's resting now."

"Are we okay to return to my apartment?" I inquired.

She nodded and left. I pulled Sasori into my arms and walked back quickly. I placed the boy on the couch and saw Chiyo sitting at the dining room table. I walked over and touched her shoulder.

"Thank you for taking him out of here," she smiled. "That sight would have scared him. What is a young man like you doing with Mika ?"

"I think I love her… I know who and what she is… I've seen her true form of the Kaume, but I don't care. She lights up my life," I smirked then left the kitchen and entered the bedroom where Mika was sleeping on the bed, her whole torso bandaged.

The Sand Jounin were standing against the wall, watching over her so I sank to the floor in the corner. Mika's breathing was slightly fast but she seemed fine. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

I woke up the next morning to the apartment being quiet. The Jounin were still standing against the wall, alert. Chiyo came in as I stood up and stretched. She checked on Mika and smiled.

"She has stabilized," Chiyo announced as Sasori came in. "She's going to be fine."

Sasori smiled and walked out of the room.

An hour after I had woken, Tsunade came back. She was weary and the injury on her head was healing slowly. She poked me and smirked like a kid even though she was in her thirties.

"What's the prognosis?" she asked.

"She's stable," Chiyo smirked.

"Thank goodness, what's for breakfast?"

"Tsunade, why didn't you eat before you came?" I growled. "You know I don't have enough food to feed you every day."

She smirked and everyone left, even the two Jounin. The sounds of the apartment died down and I was alone with Mika. I was grateful that I had some time to myself. Mika was not quiet in her sleep. She kept tossing and muttering in her unconscious state.

"Kaume, what happened… where you accidently released…? Was anyone hurt?" she said each of these questions separately seconds breaking each down and she seemed to be getting answers. Then her voice became troubled. "What about Kakashi…? Yes, I know exactly who his father is and what he did. I know the Hatake history. I was friends with Sakumo, remember…? Tell him, no, I can't do that. Why do you think he hides his face…" it became quiet for a few seconds. "Am I bonded to Takeo? Is that why I got injured on that mission…because I was away from him? Me vulnerable? Oh… I see, forgive me Kaume…" silence filled the room as Mika became still.

Tsunade and the sand group returned. Sounded like Tsunade was slightly drunk. When she came into the room, she laughed when she saw me.

"You look like you've seen a ghost…" my glare stopped her talking.

"Anything happen?" Chiyo came in.

"No, just talking in her sleep," I replied.

"Then that means she'll be waking up soon…"

A growl came from Mika's chest that steadily grew louder. I heard something through the window of my apartment and saw multiple ANBU jumping towards the complex.

I jumped out the window and halted their progress. "Why are you here?"

"Lord Hokage sent us to make sure the Ryuu is contained," one bowed.

"Disgraceful beasts, making us run around to make sure they are controlled," another growled and found himself on his back.

"You don't ever talk that way about those who are hosts," I snapped. "They may be different and sometimes are very dangerous to others and themselves, but they understand pain more than anyone. If I hear of another ANBU disgracing them, they will be stripped of their Shinobi status."

"Yes, Hatake," the group spoke in allusion.

I jumped back into the room as ANBU left and saw that Mika's eyes were opening. Sasori came in and jumped onto the bed, excitedly. She winced but smiled as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Well, my duty here is done. Come, Sasori, it is time to return home," Chiyo spoke then they and the sand Jounin left.

Tsunade disappeared and brought back a tray of food then left the apartment. Mika sat up slowly and then picked at the food. I waited til she was done and then took the tray out to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>I didn't move from the bed, my back screamed in agony. I remember Kaume saying that he had injured me, unintentionally. I slowly inched to the edge of the bed and stood up, using the night stand for support. I was only in my short shorts while my whole torso was wrapped, due to my back injury. I made it into the hallway before Kakashi came into view.<p>

"Mika, what are you doing?" he exclaimed as he grabbed my arms to steady me.

"I need a shower," I pouted. "I heal faster from things like this when I'm clean."

He nodded and helped me to the bathroom. He pulled off the bandages then I kicked him out. I pulled off my shorts the best I could without crying out in pain then turned on the shower and got in. I sat on the ground of the shower and let the water pelt my back. My white hair came around my shoulders and covered my breasts. An hour later, Kakashi came in to check on me and I lied and said I was fine. Then he left. Silver tears fell down my cheeks.

Why were they silver? I had no clue. They just had color to them but still had the same thickness and taste as normal tears.

When Kakashi came back again, he just moved the curtain aside and saw me sitting there, holding my knees to my chest. I looked up surprised and instantly hated my tears being silver. He saw them and his eyes widened. Ignoring the fact that I was not wearing anything and he had clothes on, he came into the shower and knelt in front of me concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm vulnerable here… Kaume says that that's the reason I'm injured so much lately," I whispered.

"That's not the only think he's saying," he growled, sitting on his butt. "Did you really know Sakumo?"

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "How would you know that?"

"I heard you talking while you were unconscious, sounded like you were talking to your beast. You said you knew my history and was friends with him."

I closed my eyes and rested my face on my knees. "Some things are better unsaid."

"So you did know him?" he accused.

"Do you think I knew he was going to do all those things? No, but he made his choice," I snapped. "He knew friendship was important and at that moment, it was more important than a mission. Don't judge a man that you hardly even know."

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	8. Lust Takes Over

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

"Knock, knock," the voice of Jiraiya came through the open bathroom door. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes," Kakashi growled.

"No you're not. Kakashi get out," I whispered. He stared at me and I growled. "Jiraiya will help me."

"That perv?"

"Oh please," I snapped. "Wrapping a simple back wound would be nothing compared to some things of the past. Out!"

Kakashi's eyes widened with realization and hurt. He left and I heard the bedroom door slam. I sighed and let Jiraiya help me up.

"So you do remember me, you little minx?" Jiraiya smirked.

"Just bandage my torso, Rai," I sighed as he helped dry my body and wrapped my torso. He helped stabilize me as I pulled my shorts on then he dried my hair.

"Kill Joy," he laughed and helped me out to the living room. "You shouldn't stay here with him. He gets possessive over things he thinks he owns, you are starting to be put in that category."

"That would probably be best," I whispered. "I will need to go to the watch tower soon. When that time comes, would you help me?"

"Of course, little princess," he smiled. "Come, let's go have Tsunade make sure that wound isn't infected then get you something appetizing to eat."

Realizing what he truly meant about feeding, I smirked. He grabbed a cloak off the couch and wrapped it around me then pulled me onto his back and walked out the door. At Tsunade's, she was confused but said nothing about Jiraiya being with me. My back was healing properly and I smiled then Jiraiya took me into the forest and sat down.

He pulled the netting up so I had access to his wrist and sat me in his lap. I plunged my teeth into his wrist, right above the artery. I felt him flinch behind me and his body tensed. He never really reacted to the chemicals that came with my bite; he felt the actual withdrawal of his blood.

Hours later, I fell asleep against Jiraiya and his arms were wrapped around me like a lover. I was comfortable and remembered that I had always been able to fully relax around him even when he was younger. Now he was in his forties.

"Little princess, we must get up," a voice rumbled from behind me, reverberating through our chests.

I sighed and he helped me stand up. "Feel up to a trip today?" I turned to look at the Sanin behind me.

"Sure, but we should have some ANBU come as well. As much as I hate to admit it, Kakashi will be the best to lead the team."

I nodded but wasn't ready to see him again. We walked back though the village and picked some clothes up from Takeo and Jiraiya left me with Tsunade while he went to get the ANBU team prepared.

* * *

><p>"Mika, do we want to go see if we can find Kiyoshi?" Jiraiya asked as we settled down for the night.<p>

It was the second night of traveling and Kakashi hadn't said a word and I couldn't tell what he was thinking due to his ANBU mask. Jiraiya had disguised my blood feeding through blood in water bottles that were black so you couldn't see what was in them. I was in the middle of drinking one and I looked up at him.

"You remember Kiyoshi?"

"Of course, he was and is still a bundle of joy."

I heard a growl and looked at where it came from. Kakashi was sitting in a tree across the small clearing and his face was hidden inside of his cloak by his ANBU mask. I narrowed my eyes and saw his posture stiffen even more.

"Yes, but we don't have to go find him," I smirked and stood up.

I walked into the forest a few feet and opened my mouth. A high pitched whistle came from my mouth and I heard a wolf howl far away. I released the call again and the wolf replied. Satisfied, I walked back into the clearing and saw Jiraiya rubbing his ears.

"What was that noise?" Kakashi spoke, remaining in his tree.

"Know this; I have control over every element. That noise was me using my wind element as a call to Kiyoshi," I smirked when I heard him growl, jealously.

"Mika, come sit down before you fall," Jiraiya growled as I stumbled, trying to stay standing. I obeyed and sat next to the Sanin. "When should Kiyoshi arrive?"

"Within the hour, he wasn't too far. He answered the call. Make sure they don't attack him, I'm going to sleep," I whispered, resting my head on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the watch tower that was in the middle of the desert at the western edge of the Land of Wind. My back was screaming at me and I was riding on the back of Kiyoshi, my white tiger who could change his size.<p>

Kakashi was ahead of Jiraiya and I, sulking as he led the way to the tower. As we reached the sealed doorway, Jiraiya helped me off my tiger. I pressed my hand to my back and pulled it away, my hand was coated in the blood then I pressed it to the center of the seal to unlock the door.

Kiyoshi shrank and bolted up the winding staircase as Jiraiya pulled me onto his back and the four ANBU followed. Jiraiya placed me on the bed and pulled out a medical kit that we brought. He pulled off the old bandages and I crossed my arms over my chest as the ANBU came in. They wandered around the levels giving me space. Jiraiya finished wrapping my chest and lied down on the other bed that was Takeo's.

I stood up and walked up the stairs and found the ANBU sitting at the kitchen table. Kiyoshi was pawing the fridge, making me laugh. The tiger looked at me and whined. I open the fridge and pulled out a piece of raw meat then went down the hall and went up the stairs to my private room and sat on the balcony.

"Mika, we need to talk," Kakashi came in, taking off his ANBU mask.

"Why are you up here?" I spoke, keeping my voice bored.

"To speak with you, stupid," he snapped, sounding like an immature teenager.

"Kakashi, let's get one thing straight, this cannot happen between us. I'll give you two reasons. One, you are a child in my eyes and two, I refuse to listen to your begging," I moved only my eyes to look at him as I spoke.

His eyes narrowed and he walked closer. "You haven't given me a chance and you didn't seem to care before when this relationship started…"

"What relationship?" I interrupted as I stood to face him. "It was orders for you to care for me. You let feelings get in the way of your mission and yet you still disregard what Sakumo did. I knew you had feelings, I read them as easily as anything else."

He slapped me across the cheek then grabbed my arm and threw me on the bed. He straddled me and crashed his lips to mine. I struggled under him but got no leverage since he was taller and heavier than me. He pulled off the bandages off my torso and used a kunai to tear my shorts off.

I whimpered and he somehow tied down my body with chakra. He stood up and stripped himself of his clothing then got back on top of me and went to bite and suck on my breasts as two fingers entered me. I tried to open my mouth to scream but it was kept shut by his chakra.

I couldn't move at all. Kaume was also bound so I was completely helpless. I closed my eyes and cried as I felt him at my entrance. He plunged into me with so much force that through my pain, I broke his bindings and screamed for all I was worth.

He slapped me. "You little…"

I felt him pull out of me and I heard an impact against the wall. A blanket came around me and I was pulled into the familiar arms of Jiraiya. I was shaking as I felt the darkness take over.

"I'm sorry… I should have stayed by your side… forgive me…" his voice was broken.

"There's nothing to forgive… I…should have not even shown anything…to him… Take me…to…Takeo… Tell him what happened…" then the darkness of my personal hell took over.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	9. Bōkyaku no Toshi

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

Naruto was crawling now and chasing the cat that had showed up one day. He was giggling and letting out a full grin as he crawled around. Something felt off about that day though. Two days ago, Mika took Jiraiya and a team of ANBU to the watch tower and the whole thing felt wrong.

I frowned and finished drinking my glass of milk. I _should go to the watch tower and see if she's doing okay…_

"Takeo, open the door please!" the voice of Jiraiya yelled. It startled Naruto and he started to cry. I ran to open the door and saw Mika in his arms, in only a white blanket that was covered in red and silver blood.

"What happened?" I growled.

"Kakashi Hatake forced himself on her because she ignored his wishes," he answered. "Is it happening again? The Bōkyaku no Toshi?"

"Yes, it means the years of forgetting, bring her in. we'll let her transformation finish then I'll take her to the tower and seal it off completely til she awakes. How long was he in her?"

"My guess is…let's see… we heard her scream and maybe 12 seconds later we pulled him off her."

"So she'll be unconscious for over a decade," I sighed. "Will you wash all that blood off then put her in this kimono?" I gestured to a three-layered white kimono in the closet that I always kept close.

The white kimono represented purity. She'd know what happened once she woke, finding herself in it. Jiraiya went into the bathroom with Mika and got to work as I went to calm the still-crying Naruto. I picked him up and grabbed a bottle of milk then put him in his crib with the bottle.

I started the Bōkyaku no Toshi Jutsu I had created hundreds of years back. It would make everyone think that Mika never existed til it was time. And when she would return, select few would remember her. I kept the Jutsu from Jiraiya and Kakashi. Jiraiya would tell him that she was dead because of him.

The disadvantage, which was also kind of an advantage… she wouldn't remember anything of the people she met so every time we had to start over, she'd also have to start from scratch with people. She always remembered all of her trainings and jutsus, which was good. I would let him deal with the guilt of him hurting her. Jiraiya deserved to not have to forget because he cared for her no matter what and refused to hurt her.

* * *

><p>Over the years, Takeo went to check on his sister to make sure she was okay. He had decided to stay in the village after the first year of watching Naruto. He had become the guardian that they all needed for the 9-tailed jinchiriki and from the beginning Naruto knew that Takeo wasn't related to him and was only watching over him because his parents were dead.<p>

12 years passed before Takeo knew that Mika would wake up. When the villagers saw her enter the Leaf village, still wearing the white kimono, word went around fast that there was an angel in white wandering the village, looking for the Guardian of Naruto.

Takeo came running down the streets and embraced the girl and twirled her around, smiling. They became surrounded by the villagers confused by this angel who looked like she was ten, silver hair and pale blue eyes that reminded many of the Hyuuga eyes.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review! I'm sorry its so short but there wasn't any where else that i could cut it off.


	10. Marks of the Dragon

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

I was still wearing the purity kimono as Takeo and I waited at the front gates waiting for a team to return from their mission. Takeo made me put on a white cloak over my kimono and keep the hood up. I was annoyed at the fact that he went back to bossing me around even after me being in stasis for years.

"Aiko…" I looked up at Takeo, surprised that he used my original name. "This amulet is from Ryuugoni. Crystals like this was how people always seemed to know what we were thinking. It allows it's wearer to be able to talk telepathically." He lowered my hood and placed the jeweled piece on my brow.

I touched the crystal and felt Takeo's mind, _'Thank you, brother."_

"Takeo!" the voice of a male, most likely a boy, came to us.

Takeo hurried and pulled my hood back up, his face looking slightly fearful. "Hey Naruto, how was your first actual mission?"

"It was amazing! There was some rough ninja, we fought like crazy, we finished a bridge and I got the bridge named after me!" the blond boy came running up and stopped next to us. "Who is this?"

"This is my younger sister. Aiko, Naruto, Naruto, Aiko. Aiko, this is the one I've watched over the past 12 years," Takeo spoke as I pulled my hood around my face.

"Takeo, I need to talk to you," a familiar voice reached us and I looked up. The silver haired man froze as he saw me. I had to look up at him and my hood fell back onto my shoulders.

"Who's she?" the pink haired girl of the team whispered to Naruto.

"Takeo's sister, Aiko," Naruto replied.

"She looks like a princess. Look at the way she holds herself, she has pride and confidence," the girl said, awed by my appearance.

"Sir, why do you stare at me so?" I asked the silver-haired man.

As he registered the fact that I asked him a question, his eye became haunted. "Sorry, child you remind me of someone I knew years ago. I'm sorry. Takeo I must speak with you immediately."

"Okay, Aiko go see if you can make friends," Takeo smiled as he and the man walked off a ways.

I turned and studied each of the team. The pink-haired girl was bigger than me which indicated she was older by a few years. She was still considering herself weak and a hassle for the group since she wasn't a fighter. The dark haired boy with onyx eyes was as cold on the exterior as on the inside. He had a hard life and worked to prove he was the best. He was good at training and had a Kekkei Genkai that he had yet to really train with. Naruto was hyper-active and made himself the clown to get attention from everyone. He had high ambitions but there was something lurking beneath his eyes.

"The Kyuubi seal has weakened…" the man whispered to Takeo.

I turned my head and stared. '_The Kyuubi…? That's the nine-tailed beast… is Naruto the host? He's the only one with something lurking under the skin…' I _thought to Takeo.

'_Yes, now make some friends. Hopefully, we won't have to do another Bōkyaku no Toshi for a long time,'_ he growled.

"Aiko, are you okay?" Naruto asked me, shaking my shoulder.

"Y…yeah," I spoke, turning back to the three kids. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sakura Haruno," the pink haired girl smiled, "and this is Sasuke Uchiha." She motioned to the onyx eyed boy.

"How old are you guys?" I tilted my head to the side a few degrees.

"We're twelve, what about you?"

"Ten," I spoke after a minute of thinking. My body always went back to the same size as when I was ten.

"Hey, Aiko, what is that on your brow?" Naruto smirked, eyes wide with curiosity.

'_Don't ask such annoying questions,' I _thought to him and he jumped in surprise. "It was a gift from my brother," I smiled, pretending I didn't just growl in Naruto's mind. "I've been sick over the years and the doctor said that I finally have a perfect slate."

"Takeo is that… is that Mika?" the man hissed and I looked over my shoulder again and our eyes met as Takeo nodded.

"She doesn't know who you are, Kakashi, let it go. She's a child and you are a man in your thirties. If you don't just drop it, I'll kill you," Takeo hissed. "Aiko, come on we need to go see Lord Sarutobi."

"Yes, brother," I smiled.

I ran up to him and took his hand, while staring at Kakashi, wondering what they had been talking about. I narrowed my eyes at him before Takeo pulled my arm and we hurried into the busy streets of Konohagakure. We entered the Hokage building and before we entered the office, Takeo pulled my hood back up to cover my face.

"Takeo, what…who is this?"

"This is Aiko Ryuugoni, she is my sister. You knew her as Mika," Takeo smiled and I looked up at the wizened old man.

"She's a lot younger…"

"It's a jutsu we had to do when she became sick twelve years ago. I would like to get Aiko into the Chunin exams."

"But we don't have any extra Genin this year…"

"She doesn't need a team," Takeo smirked. "I just want her to start mingling with the other genin and make friends. Easiest way to do that is the Chunin exams where everyone will meet her."

"Okay, I think that would be alright. Everyone will wonder who she is though. She looks like a princess with that headpiece."

I bowed slightly. "To be honest sir, we are of royal line so I am a princess if you think about it."

"Takeo, why have we not heard that tidbit?" the old man looked surprised.

"Because before, Aiko was not so much into social appearances, she just got her job done. This time, we want to change things up a bit."

"Of course, I'll put Princess Aiko's names on the book." We nodded and then left the office.

"Aiko, I have a couple surprises at the apartment for you. I finally found a tattoo artist willing to do that design you created years ago for your dragon. I remember you always complain that you had no marks that you had a spirit inside of you so I figured that you'd like that and I also got an outfit made for you."

"Really?" My eyes widened in surprise and happiness.

At the apartment, it was small and empty. I looked around and saw that there were two bedrooms and one bathroom. There was a living room with a couch and table and there was a kitchen with a table that held four people. On the kitchen table was a box and I hurried over and opened it.

Inside was a pile of red cloth. I pulled it out and saw that there were two parts. The top was supposed to cover just my breasts and the other was a flowy skirt that I'd be able to fight in.

I ran into the bathroom and changed. The top was perfect and had elastic at the bottom so it stayed in place and it wrapped around my neck like a halter top. The skirt hugged me along my small hips and went to cover my toes. I wouldn't have to wear shoes which made me smile. I walked out of the bathroom and saw a woman in her twenties or thirties entering the apartment. She looked at me and smiled.

"My canvas is perfect," she smirked as she looked across my stomach. "You ready for this tattoo?"

I nodded and listened to her orders. She had me lie on the ground and she knelt beside me and pulled out some kind of needle with ink inside of it. I felt her chakra swirl over my stomach and I closed my eyes as she started working with the needle gun.

Half hour later, she was done and surprisingly, my stomach didn't hurt. When I asked why that was, she said that she put in a little bit if healing chakra so it wasn't irritated. I nodded and she left after Takeo paid her for her service.

* * *

><p>I trained with the ANBU since I knew that the Chunin exams were just a cover to make me known to the Shinobi world. Takeo wasn't close to Naruto, he just made sure the boy didn't hurt himself or have the Kyuubi released unexpectedly. I was a very skilled child and learned quickly other techniques that ANBU had offered to teach me.<p>

* * *

><p>A few days before the Chunin exams were supposed to start; I was wandering the village and saw Naruto and Sakura plus three younger children being pestered by a boy who wore the head protector of the sand. Next to him was a blonde girl with a large fan on her back. Sasuke was in a tree, bouncing a pebble in his hand. I entered the alley and placed my hand on the younger girl's shoulder and she stopped crying.<p>

"Shinobi of the Sand, why are you here? Tormenting children isn't on your to do list, is it?" I growled as I walked over and stood next to Naruto.

"And what are you…?" his eyes fell on me and widened. "Who are you?"

"Princess Aiko of the 5 nations," I smiled. "Now leave the Leaf Genin alone."

"I don't feel like it, little girl," he sneered, poking my sapphire headpiece.

'_If you dare to touch me again, I will kill you,'_ I growled venomously into his mind, sending images of how I would pay him back for touching me once. _'No one ever touches me unless I allow them too.'_

His body shook slightly as he stared at me wide-eyed. I glared at him, my hand on my katana that was strapped to my waist. He stumbled back a few feet and the blond reached out and stabilized him.

"Kankuro, stop, you're a disgrace to our village." A voice rolled from near me.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	11. Talking with Sand Genin

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

I turned my head slightly and saw a red-haired boy with the kanji for love on his brow, standing upside-down in the tree that Sasuke was in. his teal eyes were filled with hatred and his eyes had black around them, proving that he probably didn't know what sleep was.

"G-Gaara…" Kankuro stuttered. He was even more afraid of him than me and from the looks of it, so was the blond girl.

"Why do you think we came all the way to Konoha?"

But these brats…they started it."

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara's eyes narrowed, no wonder they feared him.

"I was at fault. I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Kankuro stumbled over his words.

"Excuse them, you guys." He looked around the alley and his gaze ended on me then he disappeared from the tree and appeared next to his teammates. "Let's go, we didn't come here to fool around."

"I know," Kankuro snapped.

'_**The Shukaku…?'**_ Kaume came into my mind as I studied the red-haired boy. _**'Last time we saw him, he was just a baby.'**_

Curious, I probed the boy's mind.

A snarl echoed around his mind and I laughed at the annoying beast. _'Shukaku, my dear perverted friend, what has you awake at this hour?'_

'_**Who are you?**_' the voice growled.

'_I am Princess Aiko of Ryuugoni. What's the matter with you? The boy shows his exhaustion through his eyes. Will you not let him have one ounce of sleep just because you want to be let out?'_

'_**I've never known freedom. From the sealed gourd to a host who sacrifices sleep to keep me sealed.'**___The voice whimpered.

'_Then get back into your cage, you perverted demon!'__ I _snapped at him and he disappeared._ 'Gaara…'_

'_Shukaku, get into your cage!' _his voice came to me and I laughed at him.

'_Shukaku already went to his cage, Gaara,'_ I smirked and turned to face him fully. His eyes narrowed as he looked down at me. _'Stop being so rude, staring is not nice.'_

'_You're just a child,' _he growled.

'_Looks are not everything. I am a Ryuu and I am thousands of years old. I must go, but if you ever want to actually talk and not bark at me, just call me with your mind and I will hear you.' _

I saw him nod his head barely as he disappeared and then appeared by his teammates. I disappeared and then appeared at the Hokage building. I walked inside and entered the office as Jounin were leaving.

"Lord Sarutobi," I bowed.

"Aiko, how are you? Are you ready to become a public face to the world?" I nodded and he stood up and walked over to me. "Here is a head protector of the Leaf so people know you are a shinobi. You don't necessarily have to wear it on your head though."

I tied the headband around my waist and it rested on the waistline of my skirt. "Where is the first test taking place?"

"Go to the school, two days from now. The tests will start at 3pm."

"Yes, sir, I will take my leave now," I bowed then left.

'_Ryuu, come to the place above the Hokage heads,'_ Gaara's voice called to me.

I opened my wings and flew up into the sky. I looked at the park above the heads and saw Gaara looking over the village, his arms crossed. I landed silently behind him.

"Yes, Gaara?" I spoke and he turned around. My wings disappeared and his eyes narrowed.

"How did you know about the Shukaku?" he growled.

"My beast recognized him and he talked to me before I talked to you, perverted raccoon. Has he always been that way?" I looked at him.

"I don't talk to that demon. He stays in his cage unless I summon him…"

"But you don't have full control," I frowned. "He takes what chances he can to try and come out. You won't ever gain control if you lock him away. The only way to gain control is to use him."

He narrowed his eyes and looked back over the village. "What are you… what is your demon?"

"The three tailed Ryuu from legend. I must go, my brother is waiting."

"How do you know that?"

"He's above us," I smirked as I opened my wings then I flew up to meet Takeo. "What is it brother?"

"Ryuugoni has summoned me. They want me to become part of the council. They watch us still even though we're supposed to be banished," he sighed.

"When would you be able to come back, do you know?"

"I don't, I'm sorry. As soon as the Chunin exams are finished, Sarutobi wishes you to join ANBU. No more human lovers please, I won't be able to do the jutsu anymore. I must go, Aiko, make Ryuugoni proud," he smiled and then disappeared in a black light.

I flew to the training fields and summoned up a couple clones that wouldn't disappear once they reached their limits. These two wouldn't lose their stamina at all. I started fighting them and we used up the whole field which was a mile across. I fought 'til well into the night and next day. It was afternoon when I got hit in the chest by one clone and I was thrown across the field and hit a tree.

I released the jutsu and sat against the tree. I coughed up some blood from the blow and sighed. I pulled myself to my feet and stumbled to the river and sat on the brook and took a drink to wash the blood from my mouth.

"You have a lot of endurance," his voice rolled to me from the trees.

"How long have you been watching me Gaara?"

Silence met my question. I stood up and looked around, while spreading out my chakra. He wasn't there, but the residue of a clone jutsu lingered. I sighed and appeared at my apartment and went to shower. Afterwards, I pulled on a black halter top of the style Takeo created for me and then pulled on a pair of black pants and white over the knee boots that had three inches of heel. I strapped my katana to my back and braided my hair over one shoulder. I tied my head protector to my waist and slid on my crown as I left the apartment.

I wandered the village and ended up at the ramen shop with Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and their sensei, whose name I still didn't know. Naruto at about five bowls of Miso ramen while everyone else had one. I paid for my bowl and saw that the man was watching me over his make-out paradise book.

The students left and I glared at the man. I left first but waited in an alley for him to come out. When he finally did, I saw him jump over the roof and I followed him, hiding myself in an invisible jutsu I made. He stopped on the bridge and looked out over the water.

"Who are you?" I growled as I landed on the road next to the bridge.

"Mika, how are you?" he spoke, his eye guarded as he watched me walk to him, my heels clicking on the wood.

"Answer the question," I snapped, resting my hand on my katana.

"I am Kakashi Hatake and I knew you from twelve years ago," he replied.

"I have no recollection from then. I've been sick." I turned my back on him and started walking back to the village.

"I'm sorry for what I did then, even if you don't remember. I didn't mean to make you sick," he whispered and I stopped walking and looked at him over my shoulder.

I plunged into his mind and he fell to his knees from the sudden pain. I searched his mind and found what I was looking for. I drew my katana and sliced his arms and chest, making sure nothing was too vital that could kill him. I would just torture him. I growled and punched him in the face then sand wrapped around my wrist, making me immobile. Kakashi took that chance and disappeared then so did the sand.

I fell to my knees and shifted so I was sitting against the railing and I had one leg stretched out while the other was bent and I propped my arm up on it as I gripped my katana. Gaara walked onto the bridge as he put the cork back on his gourd filled with sand.

"Why did you stop me?" I whispered, my voice empty.

"You were attacking a Jounin. You would get in trouble for doing that for no reason," he spoke as he stopped in front of me.

"I had a reason," I snapped.

"Really? He made you sick, that was your reason?" he laughed, humorlessly.

"If I get sick as he mentioned, I forget every single person I ever met and am in a coma for years. This past time I was that way for twelve years," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Why were you watching me before, in the training field?"

"…"

I opened my eyes and saw him looking down at me, his face, eyes and mind all empty and closed from me. He disappeared, using his sand, and I chuckled as I stood up. I sheathed my blade and waited for morning.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	12. Chunin Exams

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

I entered the school earlier than I was supposed to, wearing a black cloak over my clothing. It was a high-collared so it hid the bottom half of my face and the hood cast the rest of my face into shadow. As I saw two Jounin in the middle of making their appearances look younger, I laughed and walked over to them. They looked surprised that I was there.

"If you're going to play with the Genin, use genjutsu on the second level and make them think it's the third," I smirked as I entered the testing room. A few Jounin were sitting at one of the tables, playing cards. I drew my katana silently and summoned clones and surrounded the Jounin.

"Pitiful that you didn't even sense me," I sighed once they all realized what was going on. "You should always be on your guard."

"Aiko," a familiar voice growled.

"Hatake," I snapped, releasing my jutsu and swirled my katana in my hand. "I see that you've healed yourself," I narrowed my eyes. "Don't make me repeat myself as I did last night."

He flinched and eyed my blade nervously. I sheathed it and walked down to the back of the room and laid on top of one of the tables. It was a while before someone else entered and I sat up and looked as Gaara and his teammates walked towards me.

'_Gaara,'_ I thought to him as I glared at the boy with a body strapped to his back. "Boy have you learned your place?"

"Princess Aiko," he bowed as he stammered.

"Don't be submitting to some child, Kankuro," the blond girl hissed, slapping him.

"Temari, you don't know what she did to me when we met her," he whispered back. "She's as forceful as Gaara, if not worse."

"I highly doubt that," she snorted as she looked at me.

'_You have no idea of what I'm capable of,'_ I snapped in her mind and saw her flinch.

She muttered some curses and walked to the middle of the room and sat in a seat. Kankuro followed and sat next to her. I looked at Gaara and saw amusement in his eyes.

'_Who are they?'_ I thought to Gaara.

'_They are my older siblings. Never thought they'd fear someone else like they do me,' _he thought as he went to sit next to his siblings.

Time passed quickly and when the room was full, there was a commotion. The nine rookies of the Leaf just entered and were complaining. Luckily the proctor, Ibiki, came in before there was a real fight. We were seated, teams were separated and I was placed next to Gaara.

I looked around and saw Naruto freaking out by Hinata. I laughed quietly and the test started. I closed my eyes and found Jounin mixed in with the students with their papers filled out already. I smirked and copied their answers within 15 minutes.

Gaara created an eye out of his sand and started to fill out his paper. I sighed and probed his mind. As I reached every memory that I was in, I gathered it and shoved it into a cage within his mind that he would never be able to get into unless I unlocked the cage. So by the end of the hour, he was completely heartless again and I was a stranger to him.

I looked around the room as the second proctor, Anko, came in. There were a lot of teams still there and determination filled the air. We walked out to the Forest of Death and I was given an earth scroll as they shoved each team into the caged arena through different gates. Five days to get both scrolls and reach the tower.

I lagged behind as the other teams rushed into the cover of the forest and search through the minds of those nearby and found Leaf team nearby that had a heaven scroll. I attacked and disappeared with their scroll then headed to the tower that was in the center of the caged arena.

I sensed Gaara nearby plus a group of the Leaf's rookie Genin. I stopped on a tree branch and looked down at the scene. The leaf rookies were hiding in the bushes below me while Gaara and his siblings were facing off a group of grass genin. I frowned as I felt the hatred radiate off Gaara.

One of the grass genin attached with needles and Gaara used sand from his gourd to protect himself. Then he wrapped his sand around the attacking genin, not letting any part of the boy show. Gaara picked up the genin's umbrella and raised it up as the sand constricted and blood squirted everywhere.

Some of the blood hit me and I growled as I started running through the trees again. I reached the tower and entered, being greeted by a random Jounin. Then I wandered the halls, growling at the blood that was on the tips of my white boots. I passed by a door as it opened and looked over my shoulder and saw Gaara and his siblings. I scoffed at him and walked off.

"Who was that? I thought we would be the first ones?" the girl, Temari whispered.

"I thought that girl was weak, considering how small she is," Kankuro hissed back.

I laughed and turned to look at them. I summoned fire and wrapped it around them then let my body merge with the fire, so they couldn't see me.

"Gaara isn't the only born killer in these games, although, I didn't have to kill anyone to get a scroll." I felt Gaara's sand trying to wrap around me and I smirked. "Your sand won't be able to catch me.

"Stop hiding!" Gaara snapped.

"Oh, should I be frightened that the Jinchi wants to come out to play?" his siblings gasped. "Yes, I know about you, son of the Kazekage. Your caretaker didn't love you enough, did he? Tired to kill you, just like everyone else in your pathetic life. No friends, no love, only hatred."

"Shut up, you don't know his power…"

"On the contrary, I know a lot about his power. To him, killing that Grass genin was just a blink of the eye. He didn't think about killing him, he just acted. That raccoon's power within him is only a third of my power." I released the fire jutsu and walked away from them, only to be stopped by a sand wall blocking me.

I smirked and looked at the siblings. Gaara's frame was trembling as his murderous glare was fixed on me. I poked the cage in his mind, releasing his memories and he froze.

'_Sorry,'_ I thought to him.

"Why?" he growled at me.

"Some things are left unsaid, Sabuko no Gaara," I spoke, locking my emotions into a firm cage. "Things like this will happen again, only if ever needed. Now release your sand."

I inclined my head to him then walked way down the hall.

'_Why did you torment me?'_

'_I needed to see your limits in bringing up your haunted past. I know that other times you have perfect control but it is hard to justify your control around things that are hard for you to handle. I am sorry I had to pull up that memory of your uncle.'_

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	13. Above the Hokage Heads

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

Silence answered my apology as I walked up to where Anko sat with a few Jounin and ANBU. She was bent over and was grasping her neck. I became alert and used my mind to search for the evil aura in the arena.

"I do not sense his evil aura in the forest, but I do sense that he has cursed one of the genin," I reported as I looked down at Anko.

"Thank you Aiko, you're more helpful than you put on," she spoke, her breathing shallow and unsteady. "Can you tell what genin it is?"

"Only that it is a leaf Genin. I can't get into their mind, due to the cursed poison rushing through his body. If I try to get into their mind now, that poison will come into my body. I'm sorry that I cannot do more for you…"

"Anko, you need to see this!" a Jounin came in, holding a tape.

He put the tape into the machine and turned on the TV. It was footage of Gaara and his siblings before they had run into me. We all looked at it and I smirked. Gaara looked crisp and clean while his siblings had small scratches.

"It must be a special jutsu if he can survive this test without a single scratch," another Jounin in the room spoke as he peered at the screen.

I remained silent as I did a transformation jutsu to make myself look older and created an ANBU mask that held three wavy marks over the left eye. I pulled on a cloak that an anbu shinobi handed to me and I pulled on the mask.

"Gaara is different than any other ninja. I'm going to do some rounds to make sure that there are no unknown personnel," I spoke before leaving the room.

I walked down a few flights and felt Gaara nearby. As I walked into a side hallway, I saw Gaara enter from the other side of the hall, alone. I felt Temari and Kankuro on a level below with a sand clone of Gaara. They didn't even know he was gone.

I released my transformation jutsu but kept my mask on. I walked down the hall in the shadows, silent. He didn't even see me until I grabbed his arm and pulled him into the shadows.

"What are you doing wandering alone?" I growled. "You didn't even sense me."

"I got tired of listening to Kankuro and his arguing. Why are you wearing an ANBU mask?"

"Personal reasons," I spoke, pulling the mask off and pulled off my hood.

Someone entered the hallway and I covered Gaara and myself in an invisible jutsu, but it forced us to be closer together. Our bodies were inches apart while my hands rested on his biceps to keep him in the shield. I watched his reaction as he stared down at me, his body stiff as we waited for the person to leave.

Gaara's breathing was shallow and ragged to either the close proximity or the tension in the hallway. I closed my eyes to sense the shinobi and saw that he was gone and headed towards the upper levels. I felt Gaara's hands move and the rested on my waist inside my cloak. I opened my eyes to watch him with a guarded expression. I released the jutsu and stepped back to rest against the opposite wall and slid to the floor, my breathing was slightly quicker than normal.

'_**Aiko, why are you always running when a guy gets close in any way?' **_Kaume's voice came into my mind.

'_We are in the middle of the Chunin exams,'_ I thought quietly.

'_**You're just giving yourself excuses…'**_

"Aiko?" Gaara's voice pulled me from my conversation with Kaume.

"What?" I inquired, locking my eyes with his teal ones. He was crouched down in front of me. "There is silver on your cheeks, are you okay?"

I lifted my hands to my cheeks and they came away wet. I growled at myself and dried my face quickly with my cloak. I felt my face heat up with the shame of crying in front of him.

"I have to leave," I spoke as I stood up and pulled my hood back up then his hands wrapped around my wrist.

"What are you running from?"

"Gaara let me go. If certain things happened to me then I would forget everything and everyone that I've meet. I've just recovered from the last time this happened…"

Suddenly I felt a shinobi nearby and I hurled myself and Gaara into the shadows of the opposite side of the hall and did the invisible jutsu. My forehead rested against his chest, his chin resting on top of my head as I tried not to breathe. Gaara's hands rested on my upper arms and held me closer to him. My hands were right by my head and our bodies were touching.

I probed the shinobi's mind and realized that it was Kakashi who was coming down the hallway. I stiffened and lifted head to look behind me. Kakashi stopped in the middle of the hallway and Gaara and I exhaled sharply and quietly as we watched. Kakashi looked around the hallway then resumed walking again. I released the jutsu after Kakashi was on the other level and fell against Gaara, my normal energy almost gone.

"Are you okay?" Gaara whispered in my ear.

"No…that jutsu took a lot more than I thought it would…"

"What jutsu was it? I didn't feel any difference,"

'_It hides the user and all those who are in contact with them though it takes a lot more energy for two people than one. I am sorry for earlier for hiding those memories and taunting you,'_ I thought.

'_I understand why you did,'_ he thought back, as his lips came in contact with my forehead above my headpiece.

I closed my eyes and relaxed against Gaara. After a few minutes of standing like that, we decided that Gaara needed to head back to his siblings. I pulled away from Gaara, fixed my hood and pulled on my mask then did a transformation jutsu so I looked like a Jounin that was escorting Gaara back, which in a way I was.

We found Kankuro and Temari yelling at Gaara's clone that was just standing there, motionless. They stopped mid-sentence when they saw the clone collapse and the sand went back into Gaara's gourd. Gaara walked forward as I followed not too closely.

"Gaara," Temari yelled, "where did you run off to?"

"Do you really expect me to sit around while you argue?" Gaara growled back and they flinched at the harshness.

I turned my back and started to leave when Kankuro started to insult Gaara and me, which he didn't even know I was there since I was using a transformation jutsu and wore a mask. I gritted my teeth and walked into the hallway where I released my jutsu, pulled off my hood, and hid my mask in the cloak. Then I walked back into the room, growling.

I walked straight to Kankuro and slapped him so hard that he stumbled back five feet into the wall. "You may be used to insulting people, but never, I will repeat again, _never_ by any means dare to insult me. Even if you think I'm not around, I will know when someone talks about me," I hissed.

I felt Gaara back away at my anger and I laughed in his mind. Kankuro growled and threw a kunai at me, which I caught between my pointer and middle finger, inches away from my nose then I threw it back at him, missing his ear by a centimeter.

"You play a dangerous game, Kankuro," I spoke calmly then spoke as I left the room. "See ya Gaara."

For the duration of the second test I stayed near Anko. She seemed to be in a lot of pain from the curse mark that Orochimaru had given her many years ago. He was still in the fire country but I couldn't sense him in Konohagakure or in the nearby vicinity.

"Aiko?" Anko asked on the fourth day of the tests.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Head back to the village; you don't need to be here to protect me. I have the Jounin and ANBU for that."

"Very well, ma'am," I bowed then drew my wings and jumped out the window towers and plummeted to the trees below and then leveled out, feet from the trees and flew back to the village. I landed on the Hokage head of Hashirama Senju and looked out at the village.

"Aiko?" Gaara's voice came from above me on the cliff. I sighed inwardly and jumped up to stand by him. "So you finally decided to leave the tower?"

"Anko told me to come back. She didn't need me anymore," I spoke vaguely.

He turned to me and pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his shoulder after my shock wore off. I wrapped my hands into the sash that held his gourd and smiled. But as I thought about the next exam, that smile faded.

"I may be forced to fight you in the next exam," I whispered.

"If we do, then I won't go easy on you," he whispered back, a little pain in his voice, tightening his arms around my waist. "I won't like it but I will fight if needed."

"No matter if I pass or fail, I'll be going straight into ANBU Black Ops. I don't know if we'll be able to see each other very often and I don't know how far my telepathy works."

Gaara pulled me towards the forest so we wouldn't be in plain sight. About ten feet into the forest, Gaara stopped and I looked at him confused til his lips connected with mine. I pulled back with a guarded expression to look at him and he was smirking.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	14. Burning of Memories

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

I relaxed slightly until I heard people nearby in the forest. I did the invisible cloak jutsu and stayed silent in Gaara's arms.

"Kakashi, she has no memories of you, you need to move on!" the voice of an older man snapped. "Remember that it was you that made her sick that she had to forget. You raped the poor girl. Be grateful that no one knows or you'd probably been stripped of all shinobi titles."

"She does know now. Some time back, she plunged into my mind and pulled out the information before she started to attack me. I think she might have killed me if not for that sand genin."

Gaara stiffened as I stopped breathing. This was not a conversation I wanted Gaara hearing. His arms tightened around me as the voices continued.

"It's sad that she cannot love humans. The only immortal on this planet since her brother was pulled back to Ryuugoni. She'll be alone for ever. I don't even know if she can die…"

"Let's go back to the village, I'm hungry," Kakashi's voice sighed and the two men walked away.

My knees buckled and Gaara lowered both of us to the earth and he pulled me close to him. His hands rubbed circles along my back, trying to comfort me. I buried my face against his neck as what the other man had said. I would be alone my whole life and I knew I couldn't die very easily.

"I'm sorry, that was something you probably shouldn't have heard," I whispered.

He remained quiet but pulled me closer than before. I saw the sun starting to set through the trees. I pulled back from Gaara and unbuttoned my cloak and he helped me pull it off. Then I made myself comfortable against him, my back to his chest and he wrapped his hands around my bare stomach. I smiled and placed my hands on top of his.

'_Are Temari and Kankuro going to get mad that you're not with them?'_ I thought to him.

'_No, I told them I'd meet them tomorrow. They know I don't sleep at night and they leave me alone during that time. Plus they complain too much,'_ he thought back.

'_Well you do threaten to kill them a lot,'_ I smirked as I turned to look at him.

"Aiko, are you up here?" the voice of the third called from the edge of the forest.

I stood up quickly and pulled on my cloak. I ran towards the voices so they didn't find Gaara and found Sarutobi and Iruka Umino standing feet from the trees.

"What is it?" I asked as I emerged from the trees.

"A scroll appeared on my desk addressed to you but I cannot read anything other than your name, Princess Aiko," Sarutobi spoke and handed me the scroll.

I took it and bowed. "Is there anything else that you need?"

"Not that I can think of."

"Very well, now please excuse me, I was busy," I bowed again and then went back into the forest towards Gaara.

I did the invisible cloak jutsu and entered the small area that Gaara was still in. he was still leaning against the tree and his eyes were closed. I smirked and sat down a few feet away and released the jutsu as I opened the scroll.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My Dearest Aiko:<strong>_

_**I have taken our birth parent's duties one of the leaders of Ryuugoni and I've gone through the scrolls to see if I can help you any way. I have found out that our kind can mate with those that have beastly spirits within them, meaning Jinchiriki. You can have a life, but you'd still watch them die since they are mortal while you are not.**_

_**Takeo**_

* * *

><p>"Aiko, when did you come back?" Gaara spoke. "What's that in your hands?"<p>

"A scroll from my brother back on our planet. He gave me some answers that relieve a burden that had always been on my shoulders until now," I smiled weakly as I burnt the scroll to leave no traces.

"Well that's good," he came over and pulled me to my feet and pulled me back over to the tree that he was leaning against when I entered the clearing.

We became quiet for the longest time as we watched the last rays of the dying sun disappear. I closed my eyes and started to fall asleep against Gaara's warm chest. Finally, I stopped fighting the sleep and fell asleep against Gaara.

Unknown to either of us, my mind drifted into his memories and thoughts and my dreams became what he was either thinking about or memories. I woke up suddenly in the night, gasping for air as a gruesome image of me dead on the ground and torn apart stayed in my mind. I scrambled out of Gaara's lap to puke behind a tree away from him.

Gaara came over quickly and pulled my hair out of my way and rested his cool hand around my waist to help support me so I didn't fall into what I just puked out. All of it was blood from my meal some time ago. When I was done, Gaara pulled me into his arms and walked away from the metallic smell and through the forest.

When he finally stopped moving I heard the sounds of a river nearby and I opened my eyes and saw that we were on the riverbank, five miles outside the village. He set me down near the edge and I took a drink to wash out the bile and blood from my mouth.

"Are you not panicked that you just started puking up blood?" Gaara whispered surprised. "Doesn't that indicate internal bleeding or something?"

"Usually yes, but for me no," I whispered, taking of my cloak and shoes.

I pulled at my pants so I was in short shorts then walked into the river and decided to wash my hair with had a little bit of red in it. I ran my fingers through my hair and plucked through my memories, absentmindedly. I found a black wall near the cage of Kaume and frowned as I pressed against it. It recoiled and shoved me back, making me stagger in the water.

I growled and barreled through the wall, breaking it and I was consumed by pain that reminded me of when Kaume first woke up inside me and demanded freedom. The pain was too much...

* * *

><p>Aiko stripped down to her tub top and shorts as I pulled off my gourd of sand then she waded out into the river to wash the puke from her hair. I studied her as she had her back to me and smirked. She may have been small for what age she claimed to be at but she was muscled. I saw her stagger in the water as if something hit her and then I heard her growl. I stood up and walked closer as I heard her cry out and fell into the water.<p>

I summoned my sand and it wrapped around her and brought her back to land. I had the sand soak up what water it could then I laid her on the ground and made a fire near her so she could warm up since that water was cold. Her eyes were closed tightly and her brows were furrowed as if in pain. Her chest was moving up and down fast as if she couldn't get enough air in. silver was falling down her cheeks from her closed eyes and I realized that they were tears.

Aiko bolted up into a sitting position, her breathing ragged and shallow as a sob escaped her parted lips. Her hair was damp and she growled out in pain, making me jump.

"Kaume!" she cried out and clutched her head, sobbing harder.

"Why did you force your way through that wall, Aiko?" a voice echoed around the clearing.

A figure started to appear across the clearing. On his brow was the kanji for demon. He looked like he was 16 and he wore no shirt, only a pair of pants. His hair was black and was the same style as mine except it was longer and went in his amethyst eyes. Then his body solidified and Aiko froze as she saw him. She scrambled to her feet and hid behind a tree, still watching the male in the clearing, who was smirking.

"Do you not recognize me in any way Aiko?" the male smirked taking a few steps closer.

Her eyes widened and she came out from her hiding place, cautiously. Their eyes locked and it looked like they were talking to each other but no actual words were heard. Her tears came back in full as she broke contact with the man and looked at me.

"I'm sorry Gaara," she whispered before looking away and lowering her head to the ground. "Kaume, lets get started."

The male nodded and turned to look at me as I stood up. "I need you to understand that we are going to do this for your own good."

A blue crystal dagger appeared in Aiko's hands and she handed it to Kaume then she created another one that was red. Kaume slit his right wrist then created a circle with his blood. The ground that came in contact with the blood started to sizzle.

"Sabuko no Gaara, please enter the circle and take your gourd with you," Kaume spoke as I saw Aiko drag the dagger along her left wrist then used the bloodied dagger to cut her hair off so it went above her shoulders. Kaume took the bundle of hair and let strands fall around the circle as I entered it.

"Aiko, what's going on?" I growled, then she looked at me and I saw anguish in her eyes.

"I'm sorry…" She pressed her wound to Kaume's and her eyes turned red. "Nurb de myermo fo okia ni Gaara." The language was strange but I caught my name. "I'm sorry Gaara, but you won't remember me as soon as this is complete."

I felt her chakra and Kaume's wrap around me and the circle and darkness started to creep into my vision. I fought with all I could, afraid that the Shukaku would get out and hurt her but the darkness was too strong...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	15. Falling for Kaume

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

I saw Gaara collapse finally after he finally stopped fighting the chakra. I collapsed to my knees from the exertion of the jutsu. "Take him to his siblings. They should be sleeping at the moment."

Kaume moved and I picked up Gaara easily then left as darkness claimed my own mind.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I found myself looking up at a ceiling in a dark room. I sat up and found myself in a soft bed. By the window was a figure, covered in darkness.<p>

"Who are you?" I whispered.

"You must be too tired to remember very clearly what happened by the river," came the figure's voice. I gasped as I recognized the voice of Kaume. "We burnt all memories of you from Gaara so he's back to his emotionless, cold self."

"Kaume…? I really did it…I really did create a body for you…"

"Not all of me, I'm still inside of you. This body holds two tails of the Ryuu beast we share. The need for blood will never change and when you transform your form will be smaller. You need to send Takeo a letter, explaining what just happened," Kaume explained as he opened his arms.

I walked into his arms and rested my head on his chest. "Where are we?"

"At the ANBU headquarters, you've been out for a few hours."

I pulled out of Kaume's arms and went to the blank scroll that was on the table and used my blood to write to Takeo about what has happened with Kaume. Then I summoned Shayla and had her take the scroll and head to Ryuugoni.

"He's going to be pissed," I sighed.

"He'll have to get over it because it has already been done. You know that you mustn't mess with fate and Gaara until he is taken," Kaume whispered.

"I know…How long are you going to stay in this form?"

"Until you bring me back inside of you," he smirked. "This way, I can protect you from all that pain that I had blocked with that wall in your mind."

I nodded and narrowed my eyes at him. I lunged at him and started punching him where I could and every time he started to dodge, I countered it and kept hitting him. Soon I became tired and collapsed to my knees and sobbed quietly.

"What was that for?" Kaume choked out, trying to breathe from all the chest impacts.

'_For causing me pain in the beginning,'_ I thought through my sobs.

He crouched down and pulled me to my feet and pulled me to his chest. "Well I did deserve that," he chuckled then kissed my forehead.

My eyes closed on their own accord and I relaxed against him as I stopped crying. He was about 6 inches taller than me. I heard him chuckle and I looked up at him.

"What's so funny?" I whispered.

"You, you hurt your hands attacking me," he smiled.

I lifted my hands and rested them on his chest and looked at my knuckles. The skin was split open in many places and bleeding heavily. I pulled out of Kaume's embrace and went to sit on the bed and stared down at my lap were my hands laid limply.

"Hurting yourself to hurt me isn't the best way to go. I'm more durable than you," he chuckled as he knelt in front of me and pulled my hands into his. His red chakra became visible and my hands started to heal and the blood was burnt away. I closed my eyes and enjoyed his tough on my hands. Then I had a sudden realization...

_'I'm falling for my own beast.'_ I opened my eyes and saw him looking at me.

"What?" I asked startled.

"I heard that," he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" I stood up, keeping my mind and face blank planning on going to shower but he kept a hold of one wrist and spun me around to face him. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You're falling in love with me?" he inquired.

"Well once you get past the pain-in-the-ass torture, I started to get to know you and now your here, standing in front of me."

I leaned towards him and he lowered his head and I lightly pressed my lips to his. Kaume pulled me forward and I found that I was straddling him while he was sitting on the bed. I was startled for a second but Kaume didn't give me a second chance to think. He pressed his lips to mine roughly. One arm snaked around my wake and the other was at the base of my head, fingers gripping my hair. I pushed him backwards into his back.

I unbuttoned his cloak and found him bare-chested underneath. I made my way down his neck with my lips and then suddenly cried out as my blood-lust woke up. Kaume realized what was going on and pressed my face to his neck.

"Drink my love," he whispered.

I obeyed and sank my teeth into his neck. Kaume sat up to give me more access to his neck. His blood was like liquid fire as it ran down my throat. Kaume's hands moved down my back and rested around my waist. I finished feeding after a few minutes then finally pulled away after licking the wound that I had created.

Kaume pulled my top off and I gasped in surprise as his fingers dragged down my back. I pushed him back onto the bed as soon as I got his cloak off all the way. He pushed my shoulders back and soon I found myself underneath him as he pressed his mouth to my throat and bit down hard.

I moaned against him as he sucked my blood and I clawed at his back. He growled against my neck, the vibrations running through his chest and into mine. I whimpered as he pulled away but he moved his lips back up to be pressed against mine…

There was a knock at the door.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	16. Preliminaries and Needs

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

Kaume got up quickly and handed me a nearby button up shirt before going to the door to open it. I quickly buttoned up the large shirt and turned around and froze. Kakashi Hatake stood in the doorway, his face showing now emotion.

"Yes?" Kaume asked as politely as he could.

"I was wondering if I could speak to Aiko privately…" Kakashi's tone wasn't as nice as it usually was. It held a little bit of hostility.

Kaume looked over at me and I nodded slightly. Kaume shrugged his shoulders and walked out of the room and Kakashi came in closer.

"Who is that?" Kakashi demanded.

"Oh, please," I growled. "You're not my father or even part of my life. Bug off. Is this what you are here for?"

"Lord Sarutobi is wondering if you are still going to be a part of the exams. Also word has reached me that you sensed Orochimaru during the second phase of the Chunin exams. He marked my student Sasuke Uchiha."

"Okay and why should I care about the Sanin here? He has never bugged me in the whole time he's been here. Get out, Hatake," I snapped.

"Aiko…"

"She asked for you to leave, now beat it," Kaume came in and growled. Kakashi gave me one more look before leaving the room.

"Thank you, we should get ready to go to the tower."

Kaume nodded and pulled on an ANBU uniform, mask and all. I pulled of the shirt I had put on when Kakashi came and grabbed my halter and pulled it on. I pulled on my boots that I found in a corner of the room and then pulled on my cloak. We left the room and opened our wings and few to the tower that was in the Forest of Death and entered through the window where Lord Sarutobi and Anko sat with Jounin and ANBU.

"Ah, Aiko you came... Who is this?" his eyes trailed to Kaume next to me.

"I am Miita," Kaume spoke. "Takeo, Aiko's older brother, requested that I come and help protect her. ANBU gave me this uniform so I can do my duty unhindered."

"Very well... Aiko, are you going to continue with the exams?"

"No sir," I spoke, pulling off my hood. "Even though that was what Takeo wanted so I was known around the nations, I think that since I'm going to become ANBU anyway that I'll just start my duties as soon as possible."

"Shall we go, Lord Hokage?" Anko spoke, interrupting our conversation.

"Yes, we mustn't make the Genin wait too much longer, they are tired as it is...well those that came today are."

We followed Anko a few levels down into a huge room where 21 contestants stood waiting for the next phase of the exams.

"So many..." I whispered. "That hasn't happened for a while."

"No it hasn't. Aiko, since you are going to start your duties, go stand behind Gekko. You'll help him in case a fight needs to be stopped," Sarutobi ordered and I appeared behind Gekko.

Sarutobi talked about how the next phase would work and the Genin were surprised that they had to fight with no rest. One Genin forfeited from the fights equaling the fights out to 20 individuals. I zoned out from the speech and looked at the Genin. I caught Gaara glaring at me, but there were no memories of me inside of his mind.

The preliminaries began:

Rd. 1 - Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yoroi Akado  
>Rd. 2 - Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi<br>Rd.3 - Kankuro vs. Misumi Tsurgi  
>Rd. 4 - Sakura Haruno vs. Ino Yamanaka<br>Rd. 5 - Temari vs. Tenten  
>Rd. 6 - Shikamaru Nara vs. Kin Tsuchi<br>Rd. 7 - Naruto Uzamaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka  
>Rd. 8 - Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga<p>

When the battle between the cousins ended, I helped the med-ninjas put Hinata onto a stretcher as lee stopped Naruto from attacking Neji.

Rd. 9 - Gaara vs. Rock Lee

Lee kept getting attacked by the sand of Gaara's gourd, but was able to dodge it for the first little bit. After being beat for a while, he landed on the hands and pulled of weights on his legs and then when he started moving again, he was invisible to the naked eye.

Lee preformed the Forbidden Lotus and when the dust cleared, I saw that he had just wasted the technique on a clone. His body was slow from the effort of the Lotus so Gaara started to play with him. Soon Lee was dodging again and then I felt a huge power surge around the Leaf Genin.

I narrowed my eyes as Lee started opening the eight inner gates. I looked around and saw Kakashi next to Gai, his eyes filled with disappointment. I growled as I felt the fourth gate open and appeared next to Kakashi.

"Gai, how could you...?" I wanted to hit him, but as if he knew my thoughts, Kaume appeared next to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I sighed and looked back at the fight as Lee preformed the Lotus again. This time, it was no clone. Before Gaara hit the ground, his gourd cracked and turned into sand just as he collided with the ground. He had barely any strength by the looks of it.

His hand moved as I saw the anger in his eyes. His sand moved towards Lee wrapped around one arm and leg. Gaara's eyes narrowed and he completed the sand jutsu, making Lee scream out in agonizing pain. Gai finally intercepted the rest of the sand's attack and med-nins came in with a stretcher. Gaara stood back up as if nothing happened and glared at Lee and Gai before using his sand and appearing next to his siblings.

Rd. 10 - Dosu Kinuta vs. Chouji Akimichi

Sarutobi announced the proceeding for the final exams and everyone except Gaara looked relieved that they had a month to rest up and practice their own techniques. He explained that they would be fighting in front of delegates of the different nations then dismissed them.

I appeared next to the entrance and Kaume followed. "Why did you stop me from attacking Gai? You know as well as I do that no one should have ever discovered the inner gates of the body."

"You're not a killer anymore, Aiko, I'm standing right here. I will protect you from enemies and if needed from yourself..."

I punched him in the center of the chest, after gathering some chakra to my hands and he flew backwards and landed next to Gekko on the other side of the great room. Everyone stared at me and that's when I noticed that Gaara was standing right behind me, glaring as usual. Kankuro and Temari were open-mouthed like everyone else in the room.

"What?" I growled before pulling up my hood and started walking again.

"Holy shit," Kankuro hisses. "She just punched a shinobi of the Konoha ANBU Black Ops..."

"She's more powerful than she looks...maybe even more powerful than you gases," Temari whispered.

"I wonder..."

I spun on them and growled, "Stop talking about me behind my back, would ya?"

Kankuro blinked in surprise.

"Aiko, don't start a fight," growled Kakashi.

"Ya ya like I care. Miita, come on slowpoke." Kaume appeared next to me and I jumped over the railing and plummeted to the earth below I heard Kaume following. "Next time, don't tell me what I am."

Then I ran towards the village and entered the girl's hot springs, knowing that Kaume wouldn't come in here. Hours later, I decided to get out and as I left the springs, I heard a perverted laugh behind the buildings. Having a pretty good idea of who it was, I snuck up on them.

It was an older man with bushy white hair. He had his face pressed against the fence and he chuckled again. I took a quiet breath as I walked closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck and bit his neck. He froze and then tried to shake me off but I tightened my arms and wrapped my legs around his waist as I pulled away from his neck.

"Is that how you show that you care about me?" I hissed in his ear and he stopped moving.

"Mika?"

"I went by that name about 12 years ago. I go by Aiko now-a-days...now, will I be able to let you go or do I have to bite you again?"

"I wouldn't mind another bite," he chuckled perversely and I jumped off his back and landed a few feet away.

"You've become more perverted over the years. Worked on any more of your books?" I smirked, crossing my arms at his pouting face.

"I've gotten a few ideas..."

I rolled my eyes and walked to him and hugged him. "You've become lazy, old man."

"Old man?" he growled, offended as his arms wrapped around me. "Don't start with the name calling little Ryuu."

"Have you seen Kiyoshi around?" I looked up at him.

"He's somewhere out in the forests near the village. Takeo wouldn't let him stay in the tower so he kept him here at the village and he's still waiting for you to go find him again."

"Thanks, I got to go," I smiled, pulling away and disappeared into the forests behind the springs.

I ran into one of the darkest parts of the forest where the trees were overrun and whistled. A feline growl pierced the area and I winced but smiled knowing that my tiger was close, I released the whistle again. After waiting about ten minutes, a bloodied white tiger entered the clearing, its head towered a foot above me.

"Hey Kiyoshi," I whispered, running my fingers through his matted fur. "Takeo didn't take care of you very well, did he? Come on; let's go get you cleaned up. There's a river nearby."

We walked through the forest and as soon as we reached the river, his form shifted to a smaller size and jumped into the water and swam around before coming to me so I could clean him up. I ran my fingers through his fur and got it untangled before pulling him out of the water and drying him while using my fire element to heat the air. Then he changed back to his larger form and lied on the ground so I could lean against his fur.

"Has he gotten bigger?" Kaume came into the clearing and took off his mask.

"No, your perspectives are different than looking through my eyes and your own. Why are you still following me like a puppy? You could be getting yourself a life," I looked up at him.

"There is hostility in the air as the final exams come closer. Have you noticed? The atmosphere has become tense," Kaume knelt in front of me.

"It's because the Shukaku is pushing against his cage, wanting to get out. I didn't want to admit it but I feel as if something terrible is about to reach this village. Go to Lord Sarutobi and tell him both of our feelings about what may come. I'm going to stay with Kiyoshi."

Kaume nodded and stood up and disappeared into the forest.

* * *

><p>We came out onto the balcony of the tower, we saw that silver-haired girl again. She looked at us as that ANBU shinobi appeared next to her and both of them jumped over the railing and plummeted to the earth. Kankuro and I ran to the railing and looked over the edge as they ran into the forest.<p>

Gaara hissed and I saw him clutch his head. I sighed and looked down again. From the balcony to the earth below was at least a 300 meter drop. Gaara growled and I cringed at the noise.

"Go back to the hotel, I'll be there later," Gaara hissed as he disappeared.

* * *

><p>I walked through the forest, searching...<p>

The need to kill...

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	17. Death Wishes

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

A high-pitched whistling jerked me to my senses and I followed the noise as I heard the growling of a feline and head the whistling again. I reached a clearing and saw the silver-haired girl wince but a smile graced her face. She stood there for a few minutes before a large tiger that was bigger than her entered from the opposite side of the clearing. Its fur was matted as if it hadn't been taken care of for months and there was blood all over it.

"Hey Kiyoshi," the girl whispered, running her fingers through the matted fur. "Takeo didn't take care of you very well, did he? Come on; let's go get you cleaned up. There's a river nearby."

They walked through the forest and as soon as they reached the river, the tiger's form shifted to a smaller size and jumped into the water and swam around before coming to the girl. She started to clean him up, untangling his fur before pulling him out of the water and drying him heat from her hands so I assumed she was a fire elemental. Then the tiger changed back to his larger form and lied on the ground and the girl leaned against his body.

"Has he gotten bigger?" the ANBU shinobi, the one the girl had punched earlier, came into the clearing and took off his mask.

"No, your perspectives are different than looking through my eyes and your own. Why are you still following me like a puppy? You could be getting yourself a life," she looked up at him with her pale-blue eyes.

"There is hostility in the air as the final exams come closer. Have you noticed? The atmosphere has become tense," the ANBU shinobi knelt in front of the girl.

"It's because the Shukaku is pushing against his cage, wanting to get out. I didn't want to admit it but I feel as if something terrible is about to reach this village. Go to Lord Sarutobi and tell him both of our feelings about what may come. I'm going to stay with Kiyoshi."

He nodded and stood up and disappeared into the forest. My mind was racing around at what I had just heard. '_This girl knew that the sand spirit was inside the village...did she know that I was the host...?'_

I looked back at the girl, whose eyes were closed now and she looked like she was sleeping. Her head was turned to the side, exposing her throat and I head the low growls of the tiger, signaling that it was sleeping.

Blood-lust filled every one of my senses...

"I know your there Sabuko no Gaara," the girl opened her eyes and looked my way. The lust fled as I looked into her pale eyes.

I walked out from behind the tree I had been hiding behind. I felt like I was caught into those eyes... They felt familiar.

"Your eyes...they're like mine..." I spoke slowly, keeping my tone neutral. "Lust for power..."

"Loneliness, pain?" she finished for me as she stood up. "The Shukaku has made you that way. Yes, I know about the spirit. I can feel it's hatred for being shoved back into its cage so suddenly. I'm like you Sabuko no Gaara, I'm also a host, but my pain is much worse for how long I've had Kaume inside me."

"Kaume...? Isn't that the spirit of the three-tailed Ryuu from legend?" I growled. "How does that work?"

* * *

><p>"Compared to me, you know nothing of pain. I am the last of the Ryuugoni left on this planet. I've lived for five thousand years, and every single one of them for 23rds of my life, I was alone with my beast torturing my mind. Now leave these forests and return to your siblings."

"Why should I? No one controls me."

Gaara growled as he reached back to pull the cork off his gourd. I smirked and was behind him in seconds, my hand wrapped around his that was on the cork. My other hand was on my katana, ready to attack.

"You'll lose this fight," I hissed in his ear. "With me this close, your sand is useless unless you want to kill yourself. Do you really want to end your own life just to try to rid yourself of one annoyance? When will you decided to that it's enough? When will you learn that power doesn't come from seeing the blood of others you kill around you?"

"You sound as if you'd survive this jutsu of mine," he growled as I drew my katana and pressed it against his throat.

"That's the thing, I can't die. That's the one thing that is impossible. Now, I suggest you leave." I sheathed my blade and walked past him.

I heard a blade whizzing towards me and I dodged it and appeared behind Gaara again. I threw his gourd off his back as I shoved him into the earth, face first. His head was turned to the side and I saw him glaring at me as his arms were pinned next to his sides as I straddled him.

"Do you have a death wish?" I hissed in his ear.

"When we were back in that tower... you were talking to an ANBU shinobi and he said that you weren't a killer anymore... What did he mean?"

"Exactly what he said, I'm no killer. When I was a child and no one knew about Kaume, not even me, I was unstable. Everyone ran from me so I did the only thing that made sense at the time which was killing."

Kiyoshi woke up and started growling, his fur rose as he saw Gaara. The clearing was silent besides Kiyoshi and I heard Gaara's sand swirling above me but I didn't see it. I smirked and closed the distance between my chest and his back.

"I've told you before to leave. Your sand above us cannot hurt me because I won't allow it to. Don't make me kill you."

"Aiko?" Kaume's voice rang through the forests.

My head jerked up at the voice and I jumped off Gaara and started running. Kiyoshi followed stealthily as the forest past us. As I saw a cliff feet in front of me, I detected movement behind me seconds before I was shoved against the cliff wall and I heard Kiyoshi whine.

"Dammit, Kaume, that hurt, let me go," I hissed.

"Do you want me to let you go?" he whispered seductively.

I growled and he released me. I looked around and saw Kiyoshi being tied up. "Let him go, you bastards!"

I pushed ANBU and Jounin aside to reach Kiyoshi. I cut the ropes and jumped up onto his back.

"Aiko...?"

'_Stay out of my head Kaume and leave me alone. Find yourself a life and keep out of mine or I'll bring you back into your cage,' _Igrowled as Kiyoshi bounded off into the forest.

Kiyoshi ran to the ANBU building and once we were there, I jumped off his back and he shifted to his smaller form and jumped into my arms. I walked to the room I had woken up in before and entered the bathroom and dropped Kiyoshi and started the tub. I stripped down and got in as Kiyoshi walked into the bedroom and jumped up onto the bed.

After an hour of relaxing, I noticed something out of the ordinary. There were a few specks of sand hovering over my clothes that were on the floor. I drained the tub and pulled on a robe that went to my knees and walked into the bedroom. Gaara stood by a now open window, trembling.

"Help me," he growled.

I started the hand motions for the dormant seal then slit my wrist and pressed my hands against his chest and shoved my chakra into his mind and wrapped it around the Shukaku's weakening cage and finished the jutsu, making the beast sleep. Then I slumped to the floor exhausted.

Gaara's sand wrapped around me and I was thrown into the corner of the room pinned by his sand. His face was calm and emotionless but I felt some satisfaction in his aura. Kiyoshi was also pinned down by the sand.

"What did you do?" he growled.

"You asked me to help you so I put the beast to sleep," I gasped as sand wrapped around my throat.

"I could kill you right now. You are so weak," he smirked.

Suddenly the door opened and Kaume came in, red chakra wrapped around his body as he fought to stay in control and not shift. His eyes searched the room and I struggled against the sand.

* * *

><p>I felt a power drain from Aiko and I bolted past a confused Kakashi. I appeared at the ANBU building and ran to the room. I opened the door and saw Aiko in the corner, tears falling down her cheeks as sand was wrapped around her torso and neck. She could barely breathe, I also saw Gaara in the room.<p>

I felt the lingering of Aiko's dormant seal jutsu. I looked back at Aiko and saw her wrists slit. She did perform her jutsu on Gaara and was now close to passing out from lack of oxygen. Her eyes held fear as well did her aura.

I lunged at Gaara and grabbed him by the shirt and threw him towards the door of the room. "Get out! You don't do such cruel things to those who help you! Get out!"

The sand disappeared from around Aiko and she started coughing and slumped to the ground. I hurried to her side and pulled her into my arms and sat on the couch, holding her close.

* * *

><p>It'll be alright, Aiko," he whispered in my hair as his hands rubbed my back. "No one gets to hurt you except me. The next three years will pass and he will become kinder. He was just confused at what happened."<p>

Being in ANBU Black Ops definitely kept me busy. I was always on some sort of mission because I could recuperate quickly so I went with different teams. Kaume decided to become a personal guard for Lady Tsunade who became the fifth Hokage after the fight that happened during the Chunin exams.

Over the next couple years, many things happened. Naruto left with Jiraiya to train, Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, Sasuke left for power and joined Orochimaru since he had the curse mark and Gaara became Sunagakure's Kazekage. Besides that, not much else was too much to talk about.

Two and a half years later, Jiraiya returned with Naruto who he had been training. My hair was back to my waist and I kept it braided over my left shoulder. I had grown and was about 5'3'' now. My figure was slim but I still had the curves that many wished for and my head piece was in pristine shape as usual. I was walking down the street away from the Hokage office when I saw him walking with Jiraiya as I returned from an ANBU mission.

I pulled up my hood and leaned against a wall near an alley. As they passed, I finally spoke. "Long time no see Rai."

"Aiko, is that you?"

I pulled off my hood and mask then smiled. "How was training Naruto?"

"Long, but beneficial. Hey Kakashi, I'll see you later, I need to speak to Aiko for a bit," Jiraiya smiled, but I could tell that it was fake.

"Okay see ya around," Kakashi nodded and pulled out a book and walked off.

"What's wrong?" I lowered my voice.

Jiraiya pulled me into the alley before speaking. "Naruto almost killed me. He released the Kyuubi and I saw four tails before he lost control. His body was just chakra, his skin had burnt away."

"Damn, that must have hurt on impact," I whispered, smirking. "At least he has some control over it and before too long; he'll be able to control all of it. Are you okay?"

"I am now, but the scar still hurts every now and then. When he came back to himself, he didn't even remember what had happened. You should have seen his face when he saw me lying there bleeding."

"I bet he was in hysterics..."

"Aiko!" Kaume's voice came from near the alley and I heard the heavy footfalls of him running. I walked out of the alley and Kaume stopped right in front of me. "Tsunade needs to see you immediately. Something has happened...it's what you've been waiting for."

Knowing what he was hinting, I ran after him as he ran back to the Hokage office. Jiraiya was left near the alley completely confused as I pulled my mask back on. At Tsunade's office, there was a little bit of a ruckus. I entered with Kaume and saw Kakashi and his team in there.

"Milady, you summoned me?" I asked, making myself not sound too happy.

"The Kazekage, Sabuko no Gaara has been captured by the Akatsuki. His older brother Kankuro has been poisoned by the same type of poisons that he uses for his own puppets so he was attacked by a fellow practitioner of puppet-mastery. Temari is here in the village somewhere, working with helping set up the Chunin exams and doesn't know yet," her usually loud and boisterous voice was solemn. "I want you and Miita to fly to the sand and help any way you can. Kakashi and his team will reach Sunagakure in three days but you two could reach it in a few hours."

"Yes, milady," I bowed.

I gave Kaume one look and he nodded. We ran to the open window and spread our wings and ascended into the air. The village soon disappeared from underneath us and the forests were replaced by sand. As we flew, Kaume was silent and his mind was closed. I couldn't see his face due to the ANBU mask.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	18. Sunagakure Duties

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

I kept my mind on the mission like I was taught to do in ANBU. We were to take over what responsibilities were usually the Kazekage's duties and keep the village calm while Kakashi and his team went after the Akatsuki.

We arrived in the village and I saw an elderly lady entering the Kazekage building. We followed and saw her in the med-wing near Kankuro whose face was clear of any make-up he usually wore. His head and torso was covered in sweat.

"I can't cure this," the elderly lady whispered sadly.

"Who are you?"

I looked up and saw two doctors looking at me and Kaume. "We were sent from the leaf. A team carrying the apprenticed medical ninja of Tsunade will be here shortly. I'm sure she will be able to help Kankuro."

"Are you two the ones that Lady Tsunade sent to help calm the village?" an old man came into view. He was wearing the robe of the council.

"Yes sir, I am Aiko of Ryuugoni and this is my bodyguard Miita," I bowed.

"Would you two come with me right now? The village is close to hysteria because they witnessed the fall of their Kazekage."

We followed the man and he led us up couple flights of stairs and into an office which I assumed was Gaara's because of the picture on the desk of him and his siblings. It looked recent. Gaara's face was had a light pink hue from blushing and he looked surprised as his siblings were on either side of him, laughing. I smiled and looked around.

"This is the Kazekage's office. On the desk are the scrolls that the Daimyo needs help with," the man explained then left.

I sat at the desk and picked up the picture of Gaara and his siblings and smiled softly at the image, glad of my mask. For the whole day, Kaume stood in a corner, quiet while I finished the paperwork needed.

The next day, Kaume was gone most of the morning as I sat in the office, looking out over the village. Kakashi and his team came in the nick of time and Sakura was able to heal Kankuro then they left with the older lady that tried to heal Kankuro to go after Gaara. Around midday, Kaume came back in and closed the door before walking closer.

"So...you'll finally be able to be with Gaara..." Kaume's whispered and I looked up at him. He took off his mask and I saw sadness in his eyes.

I sighed deeply and took off my own mask and walked to him. "Kaume... you and I have eternity together, you know that I love you deeply, but I want to try and soften Gaara's heart and show him that he can love another."

"I know..."

I brought myself closer and kissed his cheek. "I won't make you return to my body. You can create a life for yourself if you want. Have a family..."

There was a knock on the door and we pulled on our masks quickly before the door opened. Temari came in with Kankuro. I sat back at the desk and looked at the two siblings.

"We want to go after Gaara," Temari demanded.

"No," I spoke simply.

"But he is our Kazekage. Why are we here while Leaf Shinobi goes after him?"

"Because you are needed here, protecting your village is your duty. If word gets out that Sunagakure is without a leader, then the other nations will want to attack you in your time of weakness. Your Kazekage does more than just keep this village safe. He protects you with his life."

"Why do you hide underneath that mask?" Kankuro snapped. "Scared to show your face to other people?"

"I am on a mission for the Leaf and I was in uniform at the time, but if you want to see my true appearance, I'll let you." I stood and pulled off my cloak, revealing my ANBU uniform underneath then pulled off my mask so they could see.

"You're just a child," Temari sneered.

"You're the one who we saw in the tower during the Chunin exams. How did you survive that 300 meter drop from the tower to the forest floor?" Kankuro asked.

"Just because I have the appearance of a 15 year old doesn't mean anything. I am one of the Ryuugoni who are immortal. Now, don't you have a post to get to?"

They bowed then left quietly.

"You know they plan on leaving anyway, don't you?" Kaume spoke.

"I know, but my duty is to keep the village calm and that no attacks happen. I warned them but in all reality, it's all their choice," I sighed as I sat back down at the desk and put my mask on the desk.

"It shouldn't be much longer…"

"Can you be quiet for a moment please," I interrupted quickly turning towards the window.

"Sorry…"

"It's not you Kaume…Kiyoshi!" I gasped and bolted out of the room and into the streets below. I darted down a few streets, following the growls of Kiyoshi, before I came to an intersection where 10 Jounin were holding him down with ropes.

"Release him now!" I snapped stopping near them.

They dropped the ropes and backed away, their eyes not leaving me.

"So…you decided to take off the mask?" a councilor walked into the streets. "What made you do that?"

"There is no other way for trust to grow if the villagers cannot see the face of the one who is keeping them safe," I answered, bowing respectfully. "Kiyoshi transform and come here."

The tiger's size shrank and then he jumped into my arms. I narrowed my eyes at the Jounin who just tried subduing Kiyoshi then walked back towards the Kazekage office. The councilors came in not to long later wanting to have a meeting with me. They asked many questions and I told them what I had told the siblings. I also added that I was of royal line and had many alliances with the former Kazekages. When they left, they were in shock.

"Do you think that they'll recover from that?" I laughed, running my fingers through Kiyoshi's fur.

"When their Kazekage returns, I'm sure they'll be just fine," Kaume whispered, not even moving from his position in the corner.

"Would you come here and take off that damn mask?" I growled, standing and put Kiyoshi on the seat.

He did and I saw that his cheeks were wet while his eyes were slightly red. I whimpered and wrapped my arms around him. His arms came around me and pulled me closer.

"I'll be fine, I'll just have to wait for you do be done living this fantasy with the mortal," he spoke, his voice almost imperceptible.

"Would you care to go fly for a bit to clear you mind?" I looked up at him.

"No, I'll stay here and make sure nothing to serious happens. Go get some air," he whispered.

I grabbed my mask then jumped out the window and ascended into the sky. I wandered away from the village and saw a group of people on a grassy plane. That old lady from before was lying on her back, arms at her sides and her eyes closed. Sakura was next to her, tears falling down her cheeks. Gaara was sitting up with the help of Naruto. The old lady's heart was silent.

I landed a ways from the group and put away my wings. I noticed Kankuro and Temari smiling even though there was sorrow. I saw other Sand Shinobi around Gaara and Naruto. I started singing in Ryuugoni and sung the song of Death as I walked closer. Neji and Tenten looked at me first, and then everyone else followed my voice and saw me. I stopped singing when I reached Gaara and I bowed to him.

"It's a good thing to see you alive, Lord Gaara," I whispered before standing and turning my masked face to his siblings. "You two have an issue obeying orders, don't you?"

They just smirked as Naruto helped Gaara stand. I shook my head then looked around at the group assembled. Each one of them had relief in their eyes and I saw through Naruto's mind what had happened. I turned my eyes to the old lady. She had given up her life to save the life of her Kazekage.

"Lady Aiko, what happens now?" Temari asked softly.

"Return to the village and move on," I replied as I drew my wings. "Be quick, Lord Gaara, you village waits anxiously." Then I jumped into the sky and headed back to the village to assemble the villagers to the cliffs then entered the Kazekage office where Kaume sat. "Kaume, what is in store for you now?"

"I think I'll head back to Konohagakure. I'll take your advice and get a life. When you're done, you'll know where to find me." Kaume stood and handed me Kiyoshi before leaving.

I carried Kiyoshi outside then put him down so we could run. He transformed to his larger size and growled when someone got in the way as we ran through the gates. As I reached the front line of villagers, a Jounin called that the group was in view. The entire sand village started to cheer when they saw Gaara about 10 miles away.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	19. Help from the Kazekage

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

I found myself at the grave of the old lady whose name was Lady Chiyo, staring blankly at the headstone that was unnamed except for the mark of the sand village. I started to sing in Ryuugoni again and felt Kiyoshi curled around me in his large form.

As the sun started to set, I was stopped in my singing when Kiyoshi stood and started to growl at something behind me. I stood and saw Gaara walking closer. I calmed Kiyoshi and looked at Gaara, glad that I never took off my mask.

"Lord Gaara," I bowed respectfully.

"I hear that you helped the village while I was in the hands of the enemy," he spoke walking to stand in front of me.

"Yes, milord."

"Stop with the formalities," he ordered gently. "Why did you not return to your village with the other Leaf shinobi?"

"There is no need for me there, it's not really my village," I smirked as I turned to face the grave and pulled off my mask.

"Your hair has grown. I'm sorry for attacking you during the Chunin exams. What language were you singing in? It is one I've never heard before?"

"The language of my world, Ryuugoni, and as for the attacks, you're beast was close to the surface. Why is it that I cannot sense that perverted raccoon?"

"The Akatsuki extracted him from me which ended my life. Lady Chiyo is the reason that I'm standing here now and not in that grave before you."

I nodded, not taking my eyes off the grave.

"What is your name?"

"Aiko," I whispered, drying my wet cheeks.

"Well Aiko, would you like to come join me and my siblings for dinner?"

"That would be nice, thank you Gaara," I smiled as Kiyoshi shrank and jumped into my arms.

Gaara stayed close to my side as we returned to the village. I was slightly surprised at where he took me. The house we walked towards was in the farthest corner of the village, two sides of the house surrounded by the cliffs. Inside, Gaara took off his gourd of sand and put it in the corner as Temari and Kankuro came into view.

"I'm sorry milady," Temari spoke as we sat on the couches. "I shouldn't have been so harsh to you before Kankuro and I disobeyed."

"Don't worry about it Temari; he's your younger brother. I would have done the same with my older brother. Also there is no need for formalities, just Aiko will be fine."

"Let's eat," Kankuro ordered, standing back up.

We walked into the kitchen and sat at the table. I didn't eat knowing that my feeding would have to be different within a few days. I fed Kiyoshi the meat and at the end of the meal, Temari practically demanded that I stay the night. I tried to get out of it until Gaara said that it would be better if I didn't travel at night, so I reluctantly agreed.

Gaara escorted me to their guest room while the other two cleaned up dinner. Kiyoshi jumped onto the bed and was asleep in seconds. I walked to the window and put my mask on the dresser and looked out at the moon.

"Aiko, are you okay?" Gaara's voice pulled me from my thoughts. "You didn't eat during dinner."

"Sometimes, food doesn't appeal to me. Would you please excuse me, I'm tired," I whispered, looking over my shoulder at him.

He nodded and walked towards the door. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask Aiko, no matter what time it is."

I nodded and he closed the door. I pulled off my weapons and the white ANBU vest. I kicked off the shoes and lied down next to Kiyoshi but couldn't sleep. In my mind, I saw the different views of the rescue mission and I also felt the pain Gaara went through. I stood up and started pacing, hoping to clear my mind but that didn't help.

I left the room quietly, flinching as the cold on the floor seeped into my bare feet. I entered the kitchen and found a glass and got some water. I leaned against the counter and stared at the shadows from the vague light sources from outside.

"Aiko, why are you up? It's 1 in the morning?" Gaara came into the kitchen, his shirt on but unbuttoned.

"I can't sleep," I whispered. "There's too much on my mind right now."

"Want to talk about it?" he asked as he got some water for himself.

"Yeah, but you should understand that I can read minds due to my headpiece. All that's on my mind is the different perspectives of your retrieval from Naruto and Sakura. I can also feel the pain that you went through during the extraction of your beast," I whispered, turning to face the counter and put my glass in the sink. "Usually I can find comfort from my tiger when I'm like this, but today's different…"

"Is there anything I could do?"

I looked at him as he leaned against the counter next to me. I felt my eyes sting as I was on the verge of crying. He saw this and quickly put down his glass and pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me. My face came in contact with his chest and I closed my eyes as my hands gripped his shirt.

'_Thank you,' _I thought to him.

I felt him flinch slightly before relaxing and pulling me with him out of the kitchen. I didn't know where he was going exactly until I head a door close behind me and I opened my eyes and found myself in a room, on the nightstand next to the bed as a lamp with the light on. Also there was an open book on the nightstand. In the corner was Gaara's gourd of sand.

Gaara pulled me to the bed and we laid down, his arms still around me. A few whimpers escaped my closed lips and I felt his hand rub circles across my back. Slowly my eyes closed and I fell asleep in his arms.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	20. Memories Returned

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

When I woke up, I found myself lying in Gaara's arms still. His left arm was under my head like a pillow and my right arm was on his bare chest. I lifted my head up a little and saw Gaara's eyes closed. For once, he was actually asleep. I probed his mind, wondering what he'd be dreaming about and saw myself there.

A knock on the door, aroused him and I pulled out of his arms and sat up. He rolled out of bed and went to answer the door, running a hand through his tousled hair.

"Gaara, the council is waiting in your office. They must speak with you immediately," Temari's voice reached me.

"Very well, notify them that I'll be there within the hour," Gaara spoke, his voice groggy then he closed the door and locked it. He came back and sat on the bed by me and buried his face in his hands. "Why can't the council just let me recover?"

"Because they think that they can't function without their leader," I replied as I got off the bed and walked to the window. "At least you don't have the Shukaku tormenting you now. You can sleep now."

"That's something," he chuckled as I heard him get up. "Are you doing any better than you were last night?"

I turned to look at him as he shrugged off his shirt. "Yes, thank you," I smiled as I headed towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Gaara asked as he caught my wrist as I passed.

I looked at him and saw something in his eyes that confused me. I probed his mind to know what he was thinking and saw some memories of us before I summoned Kaume to a body of his own:

The memory of us in the hallway at the tower in the forest of death when I used the invisible cloak jutsu…me sitting on the ground, crying and him being confused at seeing the silver…him kissing me on my forehead…the moment I had thrown Kankuro's kunai back at him after 'escorting' Gaara back to his sibling's in the tower…when I had returned from the tower and was in Gaara's embrace, talking about what would happen if we had to fight each other…him kissing me in the forest…us hiding as Kakashi talked to someone nearby about my past…us sitting on the ground against the tree, my back to his chest as we watched the sun's rays disappear in the forest…Gaara watching me as I writhed in pain after I broke through the barrier that Kaume had created, his mind filled with worry, not knowing what to do…

I gasped and stumbled away from him, trying to breath in my shock. "You still remember me…from back then…"

"They're faint but yes. I only have images though, no sounds. Those ran through my mind while I died and I wondered if they were real or just my imagination, until I saw you're reaction. It was all real, wasn't it?"

I nodded and walked towards the door. "I need to go talk to someone, but I'll be back."

I hurried to my room, pulled on my shoes and weapons. Then grabbed my mask and Kiyoshi and left the house and drew my wings and jumped up into the sky. I searched for Kaume's aura and found that he was at the watch tower. There were questions that needed to be answered.

I entered through the window and found Kaume on one of the beds fast asleep. I put Kiyoshi down and went over to the bed. I shook him and he bolted into a sitting position, kunai in hand.

"Easy there, Kaume," I whispered as I jumped back a few feet.

"You're done with him already?" Kaume narrowed his eyes.

"No… He still remembers me from before we did that jutsu on him. He said that some images ran through his mind while he died. How is that possible?"

"It doesn't make sense but then it does. Death makes us see many things that we may forget, even if a jutsu made us forget them. Now, shouldn't you be somewhere else?"

"Yes, I came to get some clothes. I can't just walk around all the time in ANBU uniforms," I smirked as I walked into the closet and he followed.

I grabbed a few kimonos that had slits from my ankles to thighs in purple, red, and black. I grabbed a few strapless tunics that went to mid-thigh and had slits to my waist in blue, red, purple, black and white and packed three pair of leggings that went with them. Then I packed a few pairs of flats and two pairs of boots that were black and went to my knees.

"Will you watch Kiyoshi for me?" I asked as I pulled off my uniform and pulled on a light blue kimono that went to mid-calf and pulled on a pair of black leggings and a pair of flats.

"Of course, I'd do anything for you, Aiko," he spoke, not even smiling.

I kissed his cheek before grabbing my back and jumping out of the window. As I flew to Sunagakure, the memories that Gaara remembered went through my mind. _'Only images…he didn't remember the conversation that Kakashi had with that other man about him raping me.'_

I landed outside Gaara's house and knocked on the door. Temari opened the door and smiled widely as she saw me and ushered me into the house. Gaara and Kankuro were sitting at the table eating breakfast and Gaara was in his Kazekage cloak.

"You're back!" Kankuro smirked.

"Ya, I had to take my tiger, Kiyoshi, to a friend and grab a few things," I smiled then walked down the hall to the extra room.

I put my pack on the bed and sank to the floor by the bed. I closed my eyes as I kicked off my shoes and took a deep breath. There was a knock on the door that pulled me from my meditation.

"Come in," I called, looking towards the door as Gaara entered.

"What's up?" I asked, slightly confused.

He locked the door then came closer. "I have a few questions…about those memories…"

I got to my feet and sighed inaudibly. "I knew you would… To be honest with you, you shouldn't even have any memories like that of me. I performed a jutsu that extracted those memories before the third exams. Kaume said that they came back to you because you were dying. I think that in a sense that's true, but I don't know…" I pulled my hair over one shoulder and sat on the bed next to my back.

"Kaume…"

"My beast… I created a body for him because the pain was too great to bear. He had created a barrier in my mind to hide the pain because we had come to a truce and I breached it. So right now, he's over in Konohagakure. Don't you have a meeting to go to?"

"Yes, I better go. I'll be back soon to check on you," he smirked as he kissed my forehead and left with his siblings as I went into the bathroom and got into the tub.

Sometime later, someone came back to the house and I heard them enter my room. I realized it was Gaara and sank deeper in the murky water of the tub as the bathroom door opened. I kept my back to him, acting as if I didn't even noticed he was there, wondering what he would do next.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	21. Foreigners

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

I head the door close and I heard the lock turn. My shoulders tensed slightly as I heard him walk closer to the tub. I pulled my wet hair over my right shoulder and ran my fingers through it, still trying to keep up my pretenses but it didn't work.

"I know you heard me, Aiko, would you please look at me?" I turned my head to look at him over my shoulder. I noticed that his cloak wasn't on, neither was his gourd. "Are you okay?"

"I don't know honestly. My mind keeps racing and won't stop, and besides that, my hunger rises but I can't sate that until tonight."

"Why's that?"

"I require blood," I smirked.

"Oh…would you come out?" he asked, his face holding a light pink tint as he grabbed a towel of the rack .

"Only if you close your eyes."

He closed his eyes and I stood and took the towel from him and wrapped it around me then smirked. "Okay, you can open them."

He held out his hands to help me out and I grabbed them, but instead of him pulling me, I pulled him and he lost his balance and fell into the water. As he stood up, I smiled brightly.

"You planned that, didn't you?" he growled playfully.

"Yeah…I wanted to see how you looked wet."

He pulled off his wet tunic and mesh shirt and laid them on the edge of the tub and climbed out and helped me. I stumbled on the wet ground and we ended up on the ground, me on top of him. My hands were on his chest, his were on my waist as I straddled him. Both of our breathing were ragged from the shock of the fall.

"That was accidental," I whispered.

He smiled and sat up, holding me on him. Oh really," he joked then pressed his lips to mine.

I pulled back slightly to study his face. His eyes held compassion and love as he smiled at me. I smiled and pried his hands off my waist.

"We should get dressed," I whispered, trying to stand but he grabbed my waist again then rolled so he was hovering over me.

"Just because we should, doesn't mean we have too," he smirked.

"What about your siblings?" I asked startled.

"They are taking over my responsibilities so I can recover. They shouldn't be back until dark."

My hands moved up his arms and pulled him closer and kissed him. He responded to my first move, happily. One of his hands moved down my thigh and pulled my leg up to hook around his waist while the other was against the back of my neck, pulling me closer into the kiss. The hand on my thigh moved as soon as he knew I wouldn't pull it back and slid up my waist and closed over one of my breasts over the towel.

I gasped against his lips and he tugged at the towel, exposing my torso then squeezed my breast, making me moan. One of my hands slid into his hair and I pulled him closer as my other hand slid down his chest, tracing the lines of his muscles. As my fingers came to the edge of his pants, he shivered above me.

Suddenly I pushed him back and turned my head slightly and looked at the ceiling past his ear. I could feel his confusion as he pulled back more until we heard the front door open. I pushed him off me and he scrambled to his feet and hurried out of the room to see who it was.

I grabbed the towel as I stood and rewrapped it around me. Then I walked into the other room to get dressed. I pulled out a pair of leggings and the purple strapless tunic and pulled them on. The purple fabric clung to my body like a second skin. Then I walked back into the bathroom and went to clean up the water.

Gaara came back in as I was wringing out his tunic into the tub. I finished wringing out the shirt and hung it over the towel rack to finish drying then I turned to Gaara. He was wearing dry pants but was still shirtless.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Kankuro. Temari kicked him out of the office because he wasn't being helpful at all. Talk about bad timing," he muttered.

I bent over the tub to drain it and I felt Gaara's hands on my hips. I stood up and pressed my back to his chest as I pulled my hair over one shoulder. As I felt his warm breath on my neck, I shuddered. He slid his hands onto my stomach as he kissed my exposed neck. Then there was a knock on the front door.

I sighed and pulled away from Gaara. "Go finished getting dressed," I smiled then went to go get the door.

"Pardon me milady, is Lord Gaara here?" a sand Jounin stammered as he eyed me.

"What is it?" Gaara appeared next to me.

"Lady Temari needs you right away," he bowed.

"Thank you, I'll be there shortly."

I closed the door on the man and looked at Gaara. He pressed me against the door and pressed his lips to mine. His tongue snaked out and licked my bottom lip and I opened my mouth for him. After a few minutes of this, we broke away for air.

"We should go see what she wants," I spoke breathless.

He nodded and reluctantly let me go. I went into my room and pulled on a pair of flats while Gaara finished getting dressed. I came out of my room and Gaara came out of his seconds later, wearing his Kazekage cloak and his gourd on his back. He stood there and studied me.

"Come on," I sighed, grabbing his hand and pulled him towards the door.

Once outside, Gaara walked next to me, his arm wrapped around my waist and I leaned against him as we walked the few streets to the Kazekage building. The villagers stared but we ignored them as we walked passed. At the building, Gaara let me go and we entered the office where Temari was waiting and I noticed Kankuro sitting on the couch with a bright red cheek.

'_Did you hit him?'_ I thought to Gaara as I looked at him and he nodded once.

"Temari, what did you need?" Gaara sighed.

"First off, why did you hit your brother, half-dressed and wet and kick him out of the house when I sent him back?" Temari growled.

"What does it matter, why did you summon me while I'm recovering?"

"A foreign came and wanted to talk to you. He won't talk to anyone else. He said that it was important and won't leave until he talks to you," she sighed.

"Okay, go get him."

Gaara motioned her out of his seat and she left with Kankuro. He sat down and I came over and sat on the desk next to him. Gaara looked tired as he slumped back in the chair. Gaara closed his eyes and took a deep breath when there was a knock on the door.

"Enter," I called, not taking my eye of Gaara.

"How may I help you?" Gaara asked, sitting up as a man came into the room.

I felt a familiar aura coming from him and turned to look at the man. His eyes were bright green and his shoulder-length hair was black. He was tall and broad in the shoulders. His clothing reminded me of the clothing that Ryuugonians wore when I was a kid. His eyes were on me, his gaze intense.

"Who is she?" the man's baritone voice growled.

"What does it matter?" Gaara demanded.

"That headpiece…"

"You said you came to talk to me, state your name and your business in my village."

"My name is Sora, I am from Ryuugoni…"

"Liar," I hissed. "There is no trace of my world on you."

"Takeo said you'd say that. Must I remind you Princess Aikotsu that we can hide our auras?" he drew white leather wings out and my eyes widened as I slid off the desk.

"Sora, why are you here?" I growled in Ryuugoni. "Come to try and assassinate your princess again?"

"No, Takeo sent me. He wants me to tell you that he apologizes that he won't be able to return to this world for a long time. He has become the High Leader of Ryuugoni."

"That sucks. Why are you still here? He could have sent a message, not you…"

"Your brother wants me to protect you, but I won't unless you allow me to."

You tried to kill me many times," I hissed, pressing my back to the windowed wall. "Get out of here, if I see you again, I'll find a way to kill you." Gaara stood up, hearing the hatred in my voice and I stood behind him, so I was partially hidden then I revered back to English. "It's time for you to leave."

"Very well…oh, Takeo wanted you to have this." He tossed a necklace onto the desk then left.

I rested my head against his shoulder and took a few calming breaths. "What was he thinking…?"

"Who?" Gaara pulled me so I was facing him.

"My brother Takeo… He knew Sora's and my history… He tried to kill me many times because he thought I was a cursed child and didn't deserve to be the second heir of the Ryuugonians."

"What is that necklace he left?"

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	22. Love and Lust

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

I turned to the desk and looked at the necklace. I picked it up and looked at the amulet. It was silver and I found the image of a dragon that was carved into it. My hands shook as I recognized the necklace and I would have fallen if Gaara hadn't caught me. He pulled me into his arms and left the office. I saw Temari in my peripherals and saw her worry as she walked to the office. He hurried me to his house and when we got inside I heard Kankuro.

"Hey Gaar… What happened?"

"The foreigner was here to talk to Aiko and she's just in shock. Don't bug either of us or you'll regret it," Gaara spoke then started walking.

Gaara set me on his bed then he walked into the bathroom. I kicked off my shoes and scooted to the head of the bed as I heard the shower turn on. I looked at the amulet in my hands and traced the dragon's body as tears fell onto my hands. Gaara came out in a pair of pants and came to me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around me.

"This is my brother's necklace. He never took it off since it was passed to him from father when we were kids. He always had a fit as if possessed when someone tried to take it…" I put the necklace on the nightstand and curled up against Gaara as we laid down.

I opened my eyes and found myself in an empty bed. In the main room I heard yelling. I climbed out of bed and walked to the living room and found the three siblings on opposite sides of the room. Gaara was calm but Temari and Kankuro were furious.

I created crystal bindings and wrapped it around the two hot-headed sibling's bodies so that only their head was uncovered. They stopped yelling, mid-sentence and their eyes bulged as they saw the crystal that they were trapped in. I came into their view and narrowed my eyes.

"What are you bickering about?"

"Gaara isn't taking care of his responsibilities. You're a distraction!" Temari hissed venomously.

"He threatens us while he is always with you," Kankuro growled and I had to give him points for sounding like a threatened animal.

"So you're trying to make his recovery ten times harder and keep him from falling in love?" I asked simply as I stood next to Gaara.

Their eyes widened even more as Gaara's arms came around my waist and he rested his head on my shoulder as he looked at his siblings.

"Gaara is still recovering from dying. Who would want to listen to you two with your tempers?"

"Oh look, my siblings can shut up," Gaara whispered in my ear and I smiled.

"Temari, Kankuro, Gaara may not have a blood-thirsty beast inside him anymore but I do. One I've dealt with for 5 thousand years. Give him a break! Tailed-beasts are harder to control than you think," I snapped then Gaara pulled me down the hall, back to his room.

"Sorry you woke up to that," Gaara whispered as I locked the door. "Temari is already frustrated with my responsibilities."

I sighed and walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Gaara left and closed the door, giving me privacy and I stripped down and got in and sat on the ground. I let down my barriers and let my silver tears mix in with the water.

Gaara came in some time later and stayed nearby. I thought I heard the tub start but I wasn't really paying any attention. When I turned off the shower, I heard Gaara moving around and I grabbed a towel and wrapped myself before getting out.

The bath was filled with bubbles and Gaara sat up on the edge, smiling. I walked to him and kissed his cheek. The situation was so perfect… I pushed him backwards, letting him grab my hips and pull me with him into the water. I pulled off the towel and tossed it to the ground as Gaara emerged from the water. He pulled of his clothes and they landed in a pile onto of the soaking wet towel.

He smiled and trapped me against the edge of the tub. He kissed my lightly on the lips then pulled back smiling. I grabbed his arms and pulled him back to me and kissed him deeply. I flipped our position so he was pressed against the tub edge and I straddled him, feeling his hard cock against my stomach.

I lifted myself up and positioned myself on him and thrusted down, him filling me. His hands came to my waist, holding me tightly on him as he kissed me. I moaned against his lips as he shoved himself deeper inside of me. I rocked my hips and earned a growl from him. We moved in sync til the pressure was too much and we came.

After we rode the pleasure of the release, I rested my head on his shoulder and kept him inside of me. Our breathing was ragged and his hands slid up and down my sides as we slowly calmed down. I stood up and looked down at him as he sat there. My hair covered my breasts and the water came to my waist. I got out and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around me as Gaara got out and did the same.

I swayed and Gaara steadied me.

"Are you okay?" he whispered, pulling me to him.

"Yeah…just a little light-headed," I smiled as we walked into the bedroom where my clothes sat.

We dressed quickly and then sat on the bed. I towel dried my hair, a smile on my face as Gaara sat next to me, kissing my neck and shoulder. I stood and tossed the towel into a corner then froze.

"Aiko…?"

"You need to get out…" I whimpered, clutching my head. "Run…before it comes out!"

My blood lust rose and I felt my canine teeth lengthen into fangs and Gaara bolted out of there, seeing my eyes. Soon I couldn't fight the blood lust and more and it took over, shoving me into the recess of my mind.

* * *

><p>I grabbed Kankuro and Temari and pulled them out of the house and we ran into the village. The shinobi saw the look on my face and they followed us as we ran through the village. In the center of the village, we stopped running and assembled.<p>

"You're not making this any fun for us, Gaara," Aiko's voice came into the streets; it held a malice that made me flinch as I saw her eyes pitch black. "You were supposed to stay hidden so we could find you."

I heard the loud thud of wing beats and looked up into the sky. Two beings came down, one of them the foreigner that came the day before. They landed in the clearing and looked at Aiko.

"Aiko, control the lust!" the unknown male snapped.

"The poor girl can't hear you," Aiko smiled. "She waited too long to feed."

"Shit…" I heard Sora mutter. "Kaume, look at her eyes. That is not normal…"

The male, Kaume lunged towards Aiko and grabbed her arms and jumped into the sky followed by Sora. I saw them bind her arms behind her back and I saw her release nature element attacks from her mouth. Sora got too close and she jerked and plunged her teeth into his throat, but then stopped moving.

Soon Aiko pulled away from Sora and I saw her head fall backwards as if she was unconscious. The two males hovered in the air for a second before flying towards where my house was settled. I ran after them, Temari and Kankuro close behind, and saw them enter the house.

I entered the house and saw them lay Aiko on the couch, her arms unbound. She looked lifeless as she laid there. Her chest was barely moving as she breathed.

"Kaume, has her eyes ever turned red before?" Sora spoke as they leaned against the wall.

"No, but I think that the more we are separated, the more the lust needs to be sated. Before, she'd only feed once every other week, but now I'm not sure. Lord Gaara has she told you of her blood requirements?"

"She spoke of it once a few days ago," I replied. "But the only time she left was to take her tiger somewhere."

"So she hasn't fed in a week…"

"Why is she like this… isn't she supposed to be conscious?" Sora muttered.

"Yes…I can't get into her mind though, she's blocked the connection," Kaume muttered as he crossed his arms.

I knelt next to Aiko and touched her cheek gently.

'_Gaara!'_

"What the…" I jerked backwards and fell on my butt.

"Temari, Kankuro leave now," Kaume growled as he came next to me. "Put your hand on her headpiece. If you just heard her in your mind then my connection is just muted."

'_Aiko…'_ I thought as I touched her cheek, my fingers on the headpiece.

'_Gaara…what happened? Where's Kaume?"_ her voice sounded panicked.

'_He's here but says that the connection between you two is muted.'_

'_How are you able to talk to me?'_

'_I'm touching your headpiece…'_

'_Tell Kaume to do the same, I must speak with him!'_

"Kaume, she needs to talk to you. She said to do what I did to communicate with her," I spoke, standing up.

He knelt next to Aiko and pressed the palm of his hand on the center of his headpiece and closed his eyes. I saw the muscles of his lips tighten and as he pulled away, I saw anger. I saw crystals appear in his hands and then two tubes with a needle on the end appeared and he stood up.

"Sora, you better leave because when we get her body back to normal, she'll kill you. Your blood is acting like a poison for her. Gaara she needs both our blood to recover or I fear that she could actually die."

I pulled off my gourd and tunic then held out my arm and he put the needle into the bend of my arm and placed the end of the tube in her mouth then did the same with himself as Sora left quickly. After a few minutes of us draining some of our blood into her mouth, Kaume touched her brow then pulled out the tubes from her mouth and pulled it out of our arms.

"She should come around in a few minutes," he whispered as his shoulders slumped forward.

I nodded once, feeling slightly lightheaded. "You love her too, don't you?"

"Yes… I've loved her most of our life. I just didn't know how to stop hurting her in the beginning. Then after she created the truce I found out how to use part of her mind to seal away all the pain."

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	23. Goodbye, My Love

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

The darkness around me started to fade away as I felt Gaara and Kaume's blood counter the blood of Sora. I struggled to get to the surface of the darkness but reached it finally. When I started to come around, I heard two people talking.

"You love her too, don't you?" I heard Gaara faintly.

"Yes… I've loved her most of our existence. I just didn't know how to stop hurting her in the beginning. Then after she created the truce I found out how to use part of her mind to seal away all the pain," Kaume replied as I heard him stand up.

I forced my eyes open and found everything out of focus. At first I could only see shapes and shadows then as my vision cleared, I saw Gaara and Kaume, shirtless. Kaume was closer to me than Gaara. I forced myself to sit up and whimpered as my body protested.

"Aiko, are you okay?" Kaume whispered.

"I've been better," I smiled faintly. "I'm sorry Gaara… I shouldn't have been so careless…" I felt tears fall down my cheeks as I buried my head in the pillows.

As Aiko buried her face into the pillows, Kaume stood up and pulled his shirt back on. Before she had hidden her face, I caught guilt in her eyes. Kaume nodded to me, rested his hand on Aiko's head for a second then left.

I watched Aiko for a while before standing up to get a drink of water. I stayed in the kitchen for a few minutes to let her settle down and when I reentered the living room, she was asleep. I picked her up and carried her to my bedroom and laid her on the bed. I turned on the lamp in the corner, grabbed my book and sat down by the lamp and started to read.

I woke up and found myself in Gaara's bed. I heard the turn of a page and turned my head silently and saw him reading. I laid there watching him for a few minutes before I got up and went into the bathroom.

I looked in the mirror and could barely recognize myself cause of the haunted look in my eyes. I turned on the shower and got in, hoping to wash away the haunted dreams that I could have killed Gaara.

I got out and wrapped myself in a towel and entered the bedroom. On the bed was my purple kimono. I smiled softly and got dressed, hearing Gaara in the main room. I walked into the kitchen and saw him washing a pan.

'_Morning,'_ I thought to him.

He finished the dish, dried his hand then came to me and pulled me into his arms. "Are you okay?"

"No… I shouldn't have been so careless with my feedings…" I whimpered.

"You didn't want to leave, it makes sense. You don't have anything to be sor…"

I pushed him away. "Stop it Gaara, you don't seem to understand…I could have killed you if Kaume and Sora didn't show up. I could have destroyed the whole villa…"

"But you didn't," he interrupted, putting his hands on my cheeks to make me look at him. "Don't worry about the 'what ifs' because if you do that, you'll never be able to see what the future holds. Is there anything else you need to talk about?" I shook my head. "I need to go get dressed; Temari refuses to cover for me any longer."

I went into my room and pulled on a pair of shoes and a cloak as Gaara went to get his Kazekage cloak and gourd of sand. We left the house and Gaara held me close, his arm around my shoulders. Villagers stared but didn't say anything. They didn't understand what actually happened.

At the Kazekage building, Gaara refused to let me out of his sight while he did his work. I sat on the couch in his office and many complained when they entered but were told to get over it.

The council came in and ordered me to leave. Gaara looked at me and I shrugged as I pulled up my hood and left the room. I walked through the streets, not really paying attention to where I was going until I found myself at the cemetery, kneeling in front of Lady Chiyo's grave.

'_Where are you at?'_ Gaara thought to me as the sun set.

'_Cemetery,'_ I thought back and stood up.

I turned around and froze.

"Don't do anything please, I've only came to apologize," Sora spoke, holding his hands up in surrender.

I growled and created a crystal katana.

"Please just let me speak. I went to Takeo and told him what happened. I'm banished from Ryuugoni and he took away my immortality because I let your lust feed from me. You may kill me if you wish…"

My sword disappeared. "I'll let you live for now, but I don't ever want to see you again unless I seek you out."

He obeyed and walked east.

'_Gaara…' _my thoughts were shaky.

'_What is it?'_ he thought urgently.

'_Sora was just here…'_

'_I'm coming.'_

I felt his urgency and I started walking towards the village. Tears flowed down my cheeks and when I felt like I was going to collapse, Gaara reached me. He pulled me into his arms and I clung to him, sobbing.

"Did you…?"

Knowing what he meant, I shook my head.

"Are you hurt? Speak to me," he whispered.

"I'm scared…but I don't know why," I whimpered.

"Come on, Temari is making dinner." He held me close and used his sand to appear at the house.

Dinner was good and it calmed me down a bit. After dinner, we all sat on the floor in the living room. They talked while Gaara held me close. Hours later we all fell asleep in the living room.

When I woke up, my head was on Gaara's stomach. I got up quietly and looked around. Kankuro was laying on Temari's leg and Gaara's head was on her stomach. You could actually see the resemblance of the siblings.

I walked into the kitchen and got a drink of water. My mind was racing about how much has changed in my life. I remembered when Takeo held my hand all the time and was like an over protective parent with me.

He used to be so gentle…so kind then he was sent back to Ryuugoni to become a leader of the people. I slid to the floor and shook as tears fell down my cheeks. I heard movement and I buried my head against my knees as a whimper escaped my throat.

"Whats wrong?" Kankuro's voice came to me and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Noth…"

"Don't lie to me; since those two winged men came and helped you, you've been quiet and withdrawn. What's eating you?" he whispered.

"I wish… I wish my brother never left," I whispered softly. "He used to be kind and there was no hardness in his heart. Then he's summoned back to Ryuugoni and he banishes Sora from his own home because I became ill." I looked up at Kankuro. "I feel like I don't even know him anymore."

"Do you want Gaara?"

I nodded, pulling my legs closer to my chest and put my head back on my knees. Kankuro walked into the other room and I heard him wake Gaara. They talked for a few seconds then Gaara came in and picked me up and carried me to his room. He sat on the bed and pulled me into his lap to comfort me. I grabbed the amulet of the nightstand and looked at it.

I noticed two small faint words etched into the back and I growled. The words 'I'm Sorry,' were etched there. I clenched my hand around the amulet. Tears fell down my cheeks in my anger.

I growled and started muttering in Ryuugonian as I stood up and slammed the amulet on the dresser. "Sorry won't cut it brother. Not this time and never again will a piece of jewelry help with an apology."

"Aiko?" Gaara got up and came to me.

"Sorry but I need to get some air. I'll be back as soon as I can," I hugged him then left the room and walked out of the house.

"Wait! When will you be back?" he whispered, following me.

"I don't know…" I turned to look at him sadly.

"No…" his voice quavered. "Please… please don't…"

"I need to see Kaume about a few things…"

"What of that amulet…?"

"Leave it where it is. I'll come back, I promise. As soon as I clear some things up, I'll come back and never leave again." I kissed his cheek then jumped into the air and ascended. _'I love you Sabuko no Gaara with my whole heard mind and soul.'_

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	24. Brothers and Changes

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

I flew to the tower and saw Kaume sleeping on my old bed and Sora sleeping on the other bed. I woke both of them using my water jutsu and they sputtered and bolted up right in the beds. I walked closer and they looked at me.

"I need both of your help," I demanded and they noticed the anger. "Sora, is it possible for Kaume to get to Ryuugoni like you did before you were banished?"

"Why?" Sora asked, uncertain.

"Takeo," I snapped. "He thought he could apologize with a necklace that he held onto his whole life. I want to see him and make him hurt."

"I'm in," Kaume smiled, standing up.

"You'll regret killing him," Sora muttered.

"Who said I was going to kill him? Now is it possible?"

"Yes, it will be easy for Kaume since he's part of you. It will only take a few weeks to prepare him of layouts and how to get Takeo here."

"Good, let's get started," I smirked.

We went over the plan again and again for a month to make sure Kaume didn't forget any important details. Sora drilled the Ryuu City layout into Kaume's mind and exactly what building Takeo would be in and what floor. When we finished that, Kaume left. It would take a few days for him to return.

I was shaken awake by Sora and I heard the beating of wings. I got off the bed and looked out the window. Both Kaume and Takeo were flying to the tower. As they landed inside the room, I lunged at Takeo and threw him across the room.

"YOU BASTARD!" I yelled. "YOU THOUGHT A PIECE OF JEWELRY WOULD SUFFICE FOR AN APOLOGY?"

"No," Takeo muttered, swaying as he stood.

"Who give you the right to banish someone from all they've ever known, _brother?' _ I sneered. "I won't forgive you for that. No one deserves to get that treatment; you'd be better off killing them."

"What do you want?" Takeo snapped frustrated.

"I want my brother back… I don't know who you are. Do what you must to give Sora his life back, even if it means taking my immortality away. I'm done living in this world staying young forever while those around me die."

The room became silent as everyone processed what I said.

"Aikotsu, I am required to do many things and some things I cannot do…"

"I don't care," I hissed, creating a crystal katana. "Give him back his life."

"You'd kill me? your own brother?"

"If I must, but let me say this: my brother died three years ago," I spoke calmly as my ANBU training kicked in.

"I'll do what I can, even if it means that you'll die one day. By the way, that amulet was passed down from our ancestors. The founder of our line gave it to his beloved, knowing that he would never be able to return to here. I held onto it because of that reason." Then Takeo left.

I fell to my knees as my mind raced at that. _He knew that there had been a chance that he'd never be able to see me again… he knew that I had been hurting…_

A light engulfed all of us and I closed my eyes but I could still see the blinding white light. When we could see again, Sora was back to his immortal self. I looked at myself and saw the mark of our clan on my left wrist, the ends touching each other on the inside of my wrist. My hair was black no trace of silver. I went to the bathroom and saw that my eyes were still the same pale blue they were before.

"Aiko, a scroll just appeared," Kaume came in, holding the scroll.

* * *

><p><em><strong>My dearest Aiko:<strong>_

_**These changes will be permanent. You're mortal just like the humans around you. I left Kaume in his state so that he can have his own life. If you pull him back into you, then no change will happen, you'll stay mortal and he will die when you do.**_

_**Farewell Forever  
>Takeo<strong>_

* * *

><p>I smiled to myself and laid down on the bed and fell asleep.<p>

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	25. Secrets

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

Each day, he got worse. When he didn't have work, he'd stare vacantly out the window. It had been two months since Aiko left. Temari didn't help any and she only criticized him for being so helpless. Today's argument was just like the rest.

"Are you sure she'll come back Gaara? She's an immortal, maybe she went to her home," Temari snapped, standing in front of his desk.

"She promised…" he muttered.

"You sound like a kid when some adult promises you something! Promises are broken easily. Even if she does come back, how do you know it will be in your life time? I highly doubt she'll come back, grow up and move on," she growled before leaving.

Temari had no idea what I knew, nor did Gaara. Aiko checked in with my through thoughts. I hated lying to Gaara and seeing him like this but Aiko needed space, especially after what happened two months ago with her lust possession. It was hurting her to see Gaara like this.

'_How is he today?'_ her voice came into my head.

'_Not well,' _I thought, replaying what had just happened. _'She might want to kill you when she sees you again. When are you coming back? He's starting to cry at night.'_

'_Soon… I'm sorry for all this pain and lies, Kankuro.'_

'_It's not me I'm worried about. It worries me that he's like this and not yelling at people, especially Temari every time she bites at him.'_

'_He'd lose the title of Kazekage if he did that, plus he doesn't have the Shukaku anymore. See ya soon.'_

I sighed and looked at Gaara. If only I could talk to him, but Aiko made me promise to say nothing. A week went by after that conversation and she made no contact. She usually checked in a couple times a week and I became worried.

* * *

><p>"Lord Gaara, there is a girl in the lobby who requests to see you, but I've never seen her before. The mask she wears is like an ANBU mask but it has the strangest markings on it," the secretary, Reika came in.<p>

"Name?" I spoke, feeling my hope on Aiko start to fade. It had been nine weeks since she had left to go deal some things.

"No, milord," she spoke sadly. She knew some of my situation.

"Village?"

"She wore no markings of any village."

"Very well, bring her up."

"Yes, milord," Reika bowed and left.

I looked over at Kankuro who had hardly left my side. His face showed some shock as he started at the opposite wall then he looked at the door seconds before it opened. I straightened up in my seat, curious about Kankuro's reaction.

A girl came in and my shoulders slumped. She had black hair and wore a strange mask. She looked at Kankuro and gave a slight nod to him and he left with a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry, Gaara," the girl bowed, and I caught a hint of sadness in her voice. "It took me longer than I thought."

"Excuse me?" I blinked. She acted like she knew me but I had no recollection of ever meeting this girl.

She lifted her mask so it rested on top of her head, still hiding her forehead. Her eyes were the same eyes that Aiko had, but this girl's tears were clear. I sat there trying to figure out this girl was when Reika came in.

"I'm sorry my lord, but two men have arrived. They look like those two winged men who came a few months ago."

"Have them come up," I spoke standing up. The girl smiled as the door closed.

"Hey Gaara," Kaume came in smiling. He looked past me to the girl and I saw her shake her head, grinning. "I'm guessing you haven't figured it out yet."

"You haven't told him yet?" Sora exclaimed, looking at the girl.

"What's going on?" I growled looking at the three.

"I was waiting to see if he'd just piece it together. I just got here you idiots," she laughed and pulled her mask all the way off. The sapphire head piece that Aiko wore was on her brow.

"A…Aiko?" I stammered and the two men started laughing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hours Earlier:<strong>

Kaume got me a new ANBU mask and we had a plan to surprise Gaara. I hurried back to Sunagakure and as I neared the gates, I put away my wings and ran to the village. I entered the Kazekage building and walked up to the secretary.

"May I help you?" the girl looked up.

"I need to see Lord Gaara," I spoke.

"Who are you?" she spoke quickly.

"It doesn't concern you," I smirked.

"I'll go see if he'll allow you to go up," she stammered and walked down the hallway.

'_Kankuro, you'll see me very, very soon,'_ I thought as the girl came back and said I could go.

'_What do you mean?'_ I thought but I pulled out of his mind and walked down the hall and entered Gaara's office.

_'Leave so I can talk to him.'_

'_Aiko?'_

'_yes, get out of here,' _I laughed nodding to him. He smiled and left.

I looked at Gaara and saw him slump against his seat. In his eyes, I saw hope die because he didn't recognize me because of the new mask and my hair.

"I'm sorry, Gaara," I bowed, sadness in my voice, knowing that I was the reason he was like this. "It took me longer than I thought."

"Excuse me?" he blinked, shocked.

I lifted my mask so it rested on top of my head, but kept my head piece hidden by the bottom of the mask. His eyes narrowed as he looked at my eyes and I wanted to just kiss him. He was confused that my tears were no longer silver. Gaara sat there trying to figure out me out when the secretary came in.

"I'm sorry my lord, but two men have arrived. They look like those two winged men who came a few months ago."

"Have them come up," Gaara spoke standing up and coming around the desk. I smiled as the door closed.

"Hey Gaara," Kaume came in smiling.

'_You're early,'_ I snapped in his mind.

'_We couldn't wait, we wanted to see his reaction,'_ he smirked as he past Gaara and looked at me. "I'm guessing you haven't figured it out yet."

"You haven't told him yet?" Sora exclaimed, looking at me.

"What's going on?" Gaara growled looking at all three of us.

"I was waiting to see if he'd just piece it together. I just got here you idiots," I laughed and pulled the mask all the way off exposing my sapphire head piece.

A…Aiko?" Gaara stammered and his eyes widened while Kaume and Sora started to laugh.

"Aiko, it's the hair. No one would be able to recognize you with it. I wouldn't have recognized you if I hadn't been there for your transformation. Maybe that's why he changed it, so you could live a normal life," Kaume smirked.

"Maybe, now get out you two," I growled.

Gaara stood there frozen on the spot as they left. I locked the door then went to Gaara and stood a foot away. I looked up at him and he focused on me.

"Gaara…" I placed my hand on his cheek. _'I promised to come back, didn't I?"_

He blinked a few times and took a shaky breath. "You're really here…?"

"Yes," I smiled.

He pulled me to him tightly and took a deep breath. I relaxed and rested my head on his chest. His body trembled and I looked up at him. Tears welled in his eyes and threatened to spill over.

"You have no idea how hard it has been for me," his voice shook.

"Actually… I do," I whispered, pulling away from him and sat on the couch. "I checked in with Kankuro every now and then. He didn't know about my changes and I only checked on you. I thought I'd be able to come back earlier but my changes took a lot out of me and we had to do a bit to get my brother to come."

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around me. I couldn't look at him as my guilt raged through me. After a few minutes of silence, there was a knock on the door. Gaara composed himself and went to unlock it and Kakashi Hatake came in.

"Kakashi, what is it?" Gaara spoke, standing in front of his desk.

"We need Aiko for a mission. This was the last place she was… Who is she?" Kakashi stopped talking and looked at me.

"A friend of mine. I haven't seen Aiko for a couple months," Gaara lied easily.

"Do you know where she is?"

"She never told me and no I don't know when or if she'll be coming back."

Kakashi growled and ran a hand through his hair. I felt a pain in my chest and I gasped. I bolted past Kakashi and out of the village while calling out to Kaume. I jumped into the air and flew towards Kaume as he flew towards me. it was difficult to focus as the pain intensified. I fell to the ground as Kaume neared.

"Aiko…what's wrong?"

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	26. Return to Me

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

"I don't know!" I sobbed, clutching my chest. "It feels like the lust but it's not…" I opened our connection and he gasped as he felt the pain.

"Good god… You must return me to you."

"No, I don't want to imprison you…" I sobbed.

"You must and I never thought that being inside of you was a prison. We must transform and then you must call me back to you," he ordered, pulling me to my feet.

I obeyed and called upon the part of Kaume that was inside of me and we transformed, his body becoming translucent and mixing into my skin. Kaume's three tailed dragon emerged and I felt him in my mind. I transformed back and the pain was gone.

'_**This time, don't ever go past the black wall.'**_

I fell to my knees and Kaume started to heal me. After a few minutes, I stood and looked around as the sun started to sink. I started to head back in the directing of Sunagakure, knowing that if I flew, I'd just fall in my weakened state.

'_Gaara…'_ I thought.

'_Aiko!' _he thought worriedly. _'Where are you?'_

'_I'm…coming…' _I forced.

'_What happened?'_

'_I don't know… All I know… is that I…don't have much energy left…'_

'_I'm coming.'_

I wrapped an arm around my waist and forced myself to keep walking.

'_**Aiko, we need blood,'**_Kaume growled.

'_I have no energy…it's hard to move…'_ I fell to my knees. _'Gaara is coming…for us…'_ my eyes closed and I fell forward.

* * *

><p>Aiko bolted past Kakashi, clutching her chest. I blinked and looked at Kakashi who was looking at the place Aiko had been on the couch. He was surprised at the sudden action.<p>

"What the…" Kakashi stammered. "Is that girl okay?"

"I don't know, she's never done that before." I ran past him and through the village to the gate. I saw no sign of Aiko so that meant she must have flown off.

'_Gaara…'_' Aiko thought to me.

'_Aiko! Where are you?' _ I thought worried.

'_I'm…coming…' _she forced out.

'_What happened?'_

'_I don't know… All I know… is that I…don't have much energy left…'_

'_I'm coming,' _I thought and summoned my sand.

"Where are you going?" Kakashi spoke.

I'm going after her, she's weak."

"Let me come, I could help."

I nodded and lifted us into the sky. "Look everywhere, I'm not sure which way she went. _Aiko!'_

No response.

'_Come on Aiko, talk to me. Where are you?"_

'_Ga…ara…' _her voice as barely audible.

"There!" Kakashi spoke suddenly and I saw a body on the ground.

We landed on the ground and I ran to Aiko. Her black hair was tipped with silver. Her chest was barely moving and I felt her fading. I rolled her onto her back and she opened her eyes slightly.

'_How are you?'_ I thought.

'_I need blood…but… can't move…' _her voice faded and her eyes closed.

"Stay with me, you can't sleep yet," I growled. I pulled out a kunai and slit my wrist and pressed it to her slightly open lips.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi gasped.

"She needs it for energy. She's fading fast… I don't think she's immortal anymore," I growled, summoning my sand around us and lifted us back into the sky.

"You said that you hadn't seen Aiko in months when she was right there," he growled as I pulled Aiko into my arms, keeping my wrist against her mouth.

"I just got her back today and I don't want her to leave me again. She promised that she wouldn't."

"I understand that but ANBU needs her help."

"She's not immortal anymore; she could die like you and me. Can't you understand that?" I snapped as we hurried to the hospital and entered a private room. Kakashi locked the door before anyone could come in.

Aiko finally pulled away from my wrist and opened her eyes slightly. A little bit of blood was on her lips. Her chest was moving rapidly as she tried to breathe. She looked vulnerable.

"We need her back on her feet now! Orochimaru is planning something…"

"Shut…up…" Aiko hissed, painfully.

"Aiko…"

"You're… an idiot… Your team… could… easily help… Don't under… estimate… Naruto or Sakura… They are stronger… than you think…" she whispered and her eyes closed and her body went limp.

"Aiko?" I stepped closer to her.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!


	27. Hospitals

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

'_Tell him… I went unconscious… He's giving me... a headache,'_ she thought to me. _'Bandage… your wrist… before you lose… anymore blood.'_

'_Okay, hold still. I'm going to need your help as I check your vitals to make it convince him,' _I thought as I pressed two fingers to the pulse in her neck.

'_That's easy,'_ she laughed in my mind.

"Is she okay?" Kakashi spoke.

"She's unconscious," I muttered as I bandaged my wrist. "She is right though. Your team is a lot stronger that you think. They helped save me from the Akatsuki. It was your team that completed the mission. You don't have to go looking for help when they surround you every day."

"Very well, Lord Gaara. Tell Aiko that I hope she gets well soon," Kakashi bowed then left.

It was quiet for a few minutes before opening Aiko opened her eyes, which were glazed over, and looked at me. I walked to her and cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. She moved her hand and held my hand to her cheek and she turned into my hand.

"I've…missed you, Gaara," she whispered.

"I have too, get some sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," I whispered as I pulled a chair up and sat next to the bed.

Doctors came in and out over the next few hours, checking on Aiko. At one point, they put in an IV for medicine and nutrients and another IV for blood, and they also had to put her on oxygen when she stopped breathing. Her heart was beating but was weak from what the monitors said. Kankuro came by and brought me dinner so I didn't have to leave Aiko's side.

Temari had been shocked when she learned that Aiko had returned and came and apologized for her rude behavior and insults. She had offered to help with my duties to try and make up for her inhumane behavior. I forgave her but accepted her help.

I opened my eyes and heard the beeping of a heart monitor. I looked around and saw a white ceiling and walls around me. I moved my arm but felt a pinch in the bend of my elbow. I lifted my head and saw two IV's in my right arm. One in my hand, the tube filled with a clear liquid and the other IV that went into the bend of my elbow was filled with blood.

To my left, I saw Gaara's head on the bed and his eyes were closed. I touched his head and brushed the hair out of his eyes, waking him. He looked up at me and immediately stood and pressed a button on the wall near the door then came back and sat back down as he rubbed his eyes.

"Why are we in a hospital and why am I like this?" I whispered.

"After Kakashi left, you fell asleep but didn't wake back up. Doctors have been monitoring you closely. You stopped breathing at one point…" he trailed off and shook his head. "I felt like I was going to lose you."

The door opened and I saw a doctor come in. Gaara stood and moved over to sit on the couch while the doctor checked on me. I didn't speak to him when he asked me questions because I thought they were not necessary. He said that I had to stay until I was able to eat solid food again then left and Gaara came back to my side.

"How long have I been here?" I whispered.

"Three days in your coma," he breathed squeezing my hand. "How are you doing at the moment?"

"I don't feel like anything is wrong," I frowned. _**'**__Kaume are you there?'_

'_**Yes I am here my love. You just exhausted yourself from pulling me back into you. You are only mortal now after all. You don't have as much energy as you used to.'**_

'_Okay, thank you,'_ I thought to him before focusing on Gaara. "I guess I am only mortal now after all. Kaume says that I've just exhausted myself. When I bolted out of your office, I felt a pain in my chest that didn't make sense. Kaume found me and told me to pull him back to his cage in my mind so I did and transformed into the three-tailed Ryuu. I guess I'll just have to relearn how to transform since I have about half the energy I used to have being immortal."

Gaara nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to go to sleep," I yawned as I closed my eyes.

...

…

…

…

…

Hey sorry everyone, but this is the last chapter. There may be an epilogue but I don't really know when that will be. I have other stories and a life that i am juggling right now.

Please review!


	28. Epliogue

I don't own anything except Mika.

Please read and review.

…

…

…

The next few weeks, I took Aiko out to the training field to work on gaining control of Kaume and have her body learn how to keep up with the changes. It was calming to know that she would never leave me again because of her promise to me. Sora came back to the village every now and then to check up on Aiko and he had brought all her clothes and Kiyoshi to the village.

They got over what happened in the past, but I never really knew what that detailed. She started to smile again after she came out of the hospital and Sora helped her learn to transform with Kaume without losing too much energy. We made sure there was some kind of blood for her so she could eat since she still needed that because of her situation being a host.

* * *

><p>We got married and the village was ecstatic that I found someone. They all seemed to know that she was aiko even though she looked different. After couple months she started to be come moody but didn't ever say why. She always avoided us after someone asked why she was being moody. She seemed to disappear when I was deep in my duties and temari and kankuro wouldn't be able to find her for an hour or so then she would be sleeping on the couch when the returned from looking at her. She'd always claim she had been taking a nap but that excuse was getting old.<p>

So one day after two months of this, I created a clone so I could follow her. I stood in an alley that gave me a good view of the house. I only had to wait a few minutes before I saw Aiko sneak out of the window wearing a black cloak. I followed quietly as she hurried down the streets and I saw her enter the hospital. I frowned and entered as she was led down a hall by a nurse.

"Lord Gaara, why are you here?" the secretary asked surprised.

"Why has my wife been coming here every day?" I spoke concerned.

"She hasn't told you? She told Dr. Yomatu that she'd notify you of her current situation," she stood and walked to the back room then came back with a file. "This will explain it."

I opened the file and looked through it. I was surprised at what I found since it was not what I had been expecting. I looked at the secretary and she smiled.

"Congratulations, Lord Gaara. She's in room 5 right now if you want to go see her."

I nodded at her then walked down the hallway. I knocked on the door twice before entering the room. Dr. Yomatu was standing over aiko who had her shirt lifted to expose her abdomen. His hands were prodding the skin and when I entered aiko scrambled to cover her stomach. Dr. Yomatu looked at me and then straightened up and left.

"Ga...gaara what are you doing here?" she stammered as she sat up.

"I'm worried about my wife, is that a crime?" I said as i walked closer. "These days that you disappear make me confused. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I..." she looked down at her hands. "Kaume said that with my genetics that my body may reject the change within it. I didnt want to get anyone's hopes up. Dr. Yomatu has been monitoring the health and development and says everything is good but I can't help but worry."

She looked at me and I saw tears falling down her cheeks.

"Aiko..." I whispered as I cupped her face in my hands and dried her cheeks. "You don't have to go through this alone. Was this the reason you started to sleep in the guest room and not wanting me to touch you?"

"Yes..." her voice shook as she wrapped her hands around my wrists.

"Why does kaume think your body will reject it?"

"It could because I'm no longer immortal and all contact with ryuugoni has been cut off. It could be the fact that kaume is in me but we don't know. Sora went back to ask the counsel about it."

"Was he the only one who knew?"

"Yes but only because kaume told me to tell him the possibilities that could happen."

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Yomatu came in.

"Well the child is developing normally. I have been able to figure out the gender and came to ask if you would like to know."

Aiko looked at me and smiled softly as she pulled my hands away from her face. "Yes we would like to know."

"It will a health girl if this pregnancy goes through without any issues. Now please excuse me, I have other patients to see," he bowed and left.

I pulled aiko off the bed and wrapped my arms around her waist and spun her around making her giggle. I kissed her cheek as I put her down and she smiles.

"Will you actually come back to our bed now that I know?" I asked. "I have missed sleeping with my dear wife."

"Yes, i'll come back, but we cannot tell anyone about this. If I go into labor then we'll know that everything went well. For me, I will have two more months instead of the five more months humans usually have. It's a quirk with being from Ryuugoni."

"Alright, lets go home, I'm ready for a nap since my clone seems to find himself piled high in work.

* * *

><p>"Damn it," I gasped as I leaned against the wall in the house. The contractions were getting closer together.<p>

"Aiko, are you okay?" Kankuro came into the hall and helped me stand straight.

"Take me to the hospital," I managed to say without screaming at him.

"It's time already?"

"Damn it will you stop talking and just get me there?" I growled.

"What's going on?" Temari came into view.

"Get Gaara and meet us at the hospital, it's almost time," Kankuro spoke quickly as he pulled me into his arms and ran out of the house.

* * *

><p>I was reading a scroll when Temari burst into my office. she grabbed my arm and started to drag me out of my office without a word. She seemed panicked as we left the Kazekage Building. As we came closer to the hospital, I realized what was going on and ran ahead of her since I was faster anyway. I dashed towards the maternity wing and a nurse ushered me inside where I heard whimpering.<p>

Aiko was on a bed and sitting up mostly as she had her hands on her swollen abdomen. I came to her side and she squeezed my hand as Dr. Yomatu came in. He prodded her stomach for a few seconds then smiled and moved to the foot of the bed to between her legs.

"I'm going to cut open the sac so we can get her out. She seems ready and your crowning already. I'm surprised that your water didn't break."

Aiko nodded and soon I smelt blood and some other fluids in the room and Aiko tightened her grip on my hand which i knew was going to be bruised after this was over. Dr. Yomatu pushed on the top of her stomach and she cried out.

"Gaara keep pressure there so she wont try to go back in. Some babies have done that, not wanting to come out during labor. I want to make this as quick and painless as possible. Aiko, i need you to start pushing. Ignore the pain and push."

Aiko tightened her grip on my hand as she leaned forward over her stomach and she was breathing very shallow as she did what she was told to do. It took about 20 minutes of her pushing, me putting pressure on her stomach, and Dr. Yomatu working around her vaginal area before we heard the cry of a child. Aiko slumped against me and laughed lightly. Dr. Yomatu cut the umbilical cord and then wrapped up the baby in a blanket. A nurse came in and cleaned her then handed our child to me as Aiko laid down.

The child in my arms had a few centimeters of baby fine red hair and her skin was pink as was expected in a new born. Her eyes opened and I smiled as i saw that she had inherited her mother's pale blue eyes. When the child started to whimper, a nurse came over with a bottle of milk and the baby immediately calmed down as soon as the nipple touched her lips.

"What will we name her?" I asked and Aiko looked at me.

"Miu," she smiled.

"I think that is perfect," i smiled back. "Get some sleep. I'm going to go tell Temari and Kankuro and let them pass the news through the village."

Aiko nodded and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Miu, let's go! Don't for get your gourd!" Aiko called up the stairs to her twelve year old daughter.<p>

"Coming!" the young girl called before coming into sight as she strapped her gourd to her back. Her waist length red hair was curly and pulled over one shoulder, while being held back by her headband protector. She straightened her red shirt and her black pants were tucked into her sandals. Gaara came into view and smiled. "Hi daddy, i'll see you during the exams!"

"So energetic, I don't know where she gets that from," Aiko smiled as she kissed her husband. "We got to go, Manabu and Sachiko will be waiting. I'll see you soon enough."

"Good luck and travel safe. I'll come find you as soon as I come to Konoha. Miu, listen to your mother."

"Yes daddy," she called as she ran out the door.

Aiko laughed then followed her out. She had asked to be Miu's team leader and got to see her progress daily. She had the talent to control sand and Aiko was relieved when she learned that Miu had no trace of her beast with in the child. Sure her nails were more like claws but that was it.

Now the team was headed out for the Chunin exams. Another generation starting to follow in the steps of those before them that led to the way to great shinobi.

...

…

…

…

…

Please review!

That was the very last of this story. Thanks to all those who read, even though you didn't review! I still saw considerable amounts of people reading it so it helped me continue to finish. Check out my other stories and i should have a couple more naruto fanfics coming on soon.


End file.
